Forced Because of Work
by bookandhorsenerd
Summary: Meet Annabeth Chase, a 21-year-old pop star that is known for her startling storm grey eyes. Not much isn't known about her. She's a pretty open person except for one thing, her virginity. Now meet Percy Jackson, at 21 years, as well, he is the sexiest man alive according to New York Times. Which of course, he uses this to his advantage. Full summary inside! In-Progress!
1. Chapter 1: An Unpleasant Surprise

Meet Annabeth Chase. A 21-year-old pop star that is known for her startling storm grey irises. Not much isn't known about her. She's a pretty open person except for one thing, her virginity. The one thing she hasn't lost yet, her v card. Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean, and Reyna Bellona are all her best and closest friends-who also don't know that she's still a virgin, despite the fact that they know everything else about her. Now meet Percy Jackson, the very famous and well known man. At 21 years, as well, he is the sexiest man alive according to New York Times. And, of course, which of course he uses this to his advantage. He's a player. His best buddies are known as Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez. What do these two completely different celebrities have in common? They hate each other. Can they put their differences aside to save their reputations? Rated: T (Because I'm paranoid and fluff) Enjoy!

 **Percy: -holds Riptide to throat- Say it!**

 **Me: I'll never give in!**

 **Percy: Then I shall tickle you!**

 **Me: -laughing- Fine -choke- I -choke- don't own -choke- PJO, Rick -choke- Riordan does -gasps- Happy now?**

 **Percy: Very!**

 **Me: On with the story!**

Ch. 1: A Very Unpleasant Surprise

Annabeth P. O. V.

"Thank you everybody, have a great night!" I yelled into the mike while waving to my screaming fans. The stage lights blurred my vision, but still, you could see my hundreds and thousands of fans screaming wearing my face on their shirts, begging for my autograph. Little dots that moved up and down shouting were all I could make out of them. I waved bye one last time and blew them all a big kiss. I clicked my shoes back onto the platform, where the curtain closed in on me and took me backstage. Far from the screams and yells that gave me horrible headaches, but made me smile at the same time.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Annabeth Chase, an average 21-year-old girl who loves to sing. But most people wouldn't call my life average. My best friends were Thalia Grace, my manager, Piper Mclean -Yes, Tristan Mclean's daughter-, my stylist, and Reyna Bellona, my... uhh.. well she doesn't really have a purpose. She just sits backstage every concert, eating Cheetos, a bunch of other junky foods, and of course her favorite: skittles.

I had just finished my last concert. Which means the Annabeth Chase World Tour is officially complete and over. Thank the gods! I tiredly and lazily slumped myself onto the couch that was backstage.

"That was so exhausting! Never let me do that again!" I exclaimed to my manager, while I was slowly dying from heat exhaustion and dehydration.

"Here Annie drink some water", she replied and threw a water bottle at me while continuing to stare at her phone, deeply trapped in whatever she was doing.

I opened my mouth to give her a good lesson, so she remembers to never call me Annie ever again. But then the door opened.

And behind the beautiful door was an arrogant, but attractive, walking STD. Yes, I do mean a walking STD. If you knew the guy you would agree. Who am I talking about you might ask? Well I'm talking about the one and only Perseus Jackson. Startling green eyes and dark brown eyes and signature smile that make every girl melt at his feet.

"What the fu-" I started before I was so rudely interrupted by a certain playboys voice.

"Now, now, Annie ladies don't swear." He said smirking at me.

Oh my god the nerve of this guy. Does he actually think he can just barge into MY dressing room with all of friends and manager and expect to order me around?

"Wow. It's only been two seconds and you guys are all ready annoying each other. What a shocker. I told you this wouldn't work Thals." Reyna spoke.

"What wouldn't work?!" I looked over at Thalia who stared at me with her piercing blue eyes. "Thalia Grace I swear if you don't tell me what's going on right now I will-" I started before she interrupted me. God what is it with people interrupting me. Like um hi did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?

"Think carefully before you finish that sentence Annabeth." She said.

"Then what's going on?" I asked. Thalia looked over a Nico and then to Percy and then back to me. "Thals…" I trailed off.

"Can we have the room guys" Nico, Percy's manager spoke. Everyone nodded except for Reyna who was complaining that she needed to stay because she "sprained her ankle".

"Reyna if you get you don't get your lazy ass of your table I am going to kick you out of my house." Thalia said. After a bunch of grumbling Reyna finally got up and walked out the door.

"Okay sit." Nico said looking at both Percy and I. At this point I was starting to worry. My imagination was running wild and was thinking of the worst-case scenarios.

Once we were both sitting down on the couch Nico and Thalia looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay look. I know you both aren't going to like this but we need you to work together." Thalia started. My jaw dropped. Is she actually serious? She wants me, Annabeth Chase, to work with a sea monster?

"Absolutely not." Percy answers for both of us.

"Wow Jackson, finally something the both of us agree on." I say. He glares at me and I shrug with a smile.

"Can you guys please just listen to us?" Nico says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You have five minutes." I say. "And then I'm going across the street to my moms restaurant and celebrating my parents anniversary."

"Fine. Five minutes."

"You're down to four now, I would start talking if I were you."

Nico glares at me before taking a deep breath and talking really fast, "SoumwekindaneedyouguystofakedateforPercy'simageandwriteasongtogether."

"Come again?" Percy asks.

"We need you guys to fake date because of the rumors flying around with Percy." Thalia says slowly. For the second time that night my jaw drops.

"What rumors? The ones about him giving STD's to every girl he sleeps with? Because those are probably true." I scoff. "Sorry but I refuse. There is no way in hell I am going to date this idiot."

"Hey! I don't spread STD's!" Percy starts and I scoff. "I don't! Just because you're mad that you almost gave it up to me doesn't mean I sleep with everything that walks! And I'm not an idiot!" He states glaring at me!

"Oh my god you little—" I start before Nico interrupts and screams at us.

"ENOUGH! You guys are doing this. Percy isn't the only one having rumors flying around about him. The press is saying nasty things about you to Annabeth."

"Like what. It can't be that bad." I say crossing my arms and sitting back down on the couch.

"Um..Well a lot of them are saying that you're still a virgin.." Nico trails off. My jaw drops. I mean yes that is true but it's not something I like out in the open, not even my best friends know about that.

"That's-there's-" I splutter and can't form a sentence. Percy looks at me with a small smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. It's just that those rumors are probably true." He said smirking. And that' when I lost it.

"Okay no Annabeth stop-" Thalia says puling me away from Percy before I had a chance to start beating him up.

"Okay I know you two don't like this but just sleep on it." Nico said.

"I don't need to sleep on it to know that I don't want to date her." Percy said.

"Same here. I'm sorry but I refuse to date or fake date or do anything with him for that matter." I said.

"We're your management and you have to do what we say. SO if we say you guys are going to date to improve you image, then your going to date. That's the end of the discussion!" Nico said glaring at us before stomping out. Percy looked at me for a little bit before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"My dad got invited to your parents anniversary diner too so I'll see you there Annabeth." Percy sighed before walking out. My eyes widened and I turned to Thalia who had the same look on her face.

"YOU ALMOST GAVE UP YOU VIRGINITY TOMY COUSIN!?" she yelled at me. I just stared at her in shock.

"Um…yes?" I said.

"Okay, okay details now please. You can tell us this story while we get you ready for this dinner." Thalia said. I sighed and sunk down into my chair and started to tell the story of how Percy and I were high school sweethearts and dated for junior and most of senior year before our bitter breakup. All of which was happening while Piper was styling my hair, putting makeup on my face, and stuffing me into some overpriced dress and heels that I hated. Now this is going to be a long night.

 **Hey guys! So that's the first chapter of Forced Because of Work! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really excited to see in which direction this story goes in! Of course I'm sure that no one is going to read it. I'm going on a plane tomorrow to India so I apologize if I don't update while I'm there! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story!**

 **~bookandhorsenerd~**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Party

**Hey guys! Glad you like the first chapter of the story! Here is the second one! Please review on what I should improve! I know there are obviously grammar and spelling error but I want to know where you see the story going!**

 **Reviews:**

 **-clo7615: "Really enjoyed the first chapter keep going well done!" Awww thanks!**

 **-PunksNotDeadYouAre: "Will Percy turn out to be a virgin to and PEECABETH" You'll find out in this chapter** **.**

 **-IBreathePercabet: "Cool, I really like it. Please continue. I couldn't fit an 'h' at the end of my name" Haha I assumed when I saw your name and thank you so much!**

 **~Disclaimer~**

 **Percy: -holds Riptide to throat- Say it!**

 **Me: I'll never give in!**

 **Percy: Then I shall tickle you!**

 **Me: -laughing- Fine -choke- I -choke- don't own -choke- PJO, Rick -choke- Riordan does -gasps- Happy now?**

 **Percy: Very!**

 **Me: On with the story!**

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE AWKWARDNESS YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ.**

 **Chapter 2: Dinner Party**

 _ **Flashback to Percabeth breakup in high school; Annabeth's P.O.V**_

" _Are you sure you're ready?" Percy asked his body over me._

" _Yes, Seaweed Brain, I'm-" I started but was interrupted by a crash. "What the hell was that?" I asked pushing Percy off of me._

" _It was probably something outside. Just forget about it." Percy said._

" _You're probably right. Sorry." I blushed and looked up at him._

" _It's okay." He said giving me a smile and pushing me back down to on the bed. He was about to kiss me again when I heard the noise, this time coming from his closet._

" _Okay what is that? It sounds like it's coming from your closet" I said, pushing Percy off of me and walking towards it._

" _It's nothing! You don't want to look in there it's a mess." He said nervously while running a hand through his hair. I narrowed at my eyes at him._

" _Are you hiding something from me?" I asked skeptically._

" _NO! I mean no! Why would I?" he chuckle nervously._

" _So you wouldn't mind if I looked in your closet then? Because there's nothing in there but a mess of clothes?" I asked innocently._

 _I could tell he was being really nervous and wanted to know why. I walked over to his closet and slid the door open. Sure enough as soon as I slid the door open a tall blonde eyed girl came tumbling out._

" _You have got to be kidding me!" I screamed looking over at Percy. "You cheated on me? After being together for a year? Is it because I made you wait?" I asked looking for answers._

" _Annabeth I-"_

" _NO! Save it! We're done!" I said grabbing my clothes and storming out of his apartment._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Oh my god" all three of my best friends said at once. They all sat in front of me while I finished the story before I went to the dinner for my parents.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"Sorry but you still need to fake date him. It'll help stop the rumors flying around. It's for one year and you guys will have to appear in public and occasionally hold hands, give each other hugs, etc. You'll eventually have to move in together." Thalia said.

Okay so I was mad. I had a right to be mad. I just didn't want him to sweep me off my feet again and make me fall for him. I was done with that. I wanted a guy who could actually make me happy. Not some twat that cheats on me and sleeps with everything that can walk.

"Fine." I sighed. "As long as we don't have to share a room and he does his own cooking."

"Great! I'll tell Nico. All you guys have to do is walk over to the dinner together, while holding hands and sit next to each other during dinner. Maybe share a desert if you're feeling up to it." Thalia says typing away on her iPhone.

I sighed and walked to the door and down the stairs to get to the restaurant across the street.

"Not so fast Wise Girl, we have to walk together." Percy said in my ear and stopping me before I had a chance to exit the concert venue. I turned around and looked at him.

"Okay listen up. A couple rules when we move in together-" I started.

"Whoa, wait. Nico never said we had to move in together." Percy said.

"Okay but Thalia did and frankly I trust her judgment more than Nico's." I said.

"Excuse me? Are you saying I have bad taste in managers?" Percy asked, getting angry.

"No! Okay look that's just what Thalia said, maybe we should clarify it or something but we'll do it later. We have to get to the dinner before my parents kill me for being late."

"Whatever." Percy said before angrily grabbing my hand and walking us across the street. Well this is going to be one hell of a nigh, I thought.

 **Fast-forward to the dinner**

"So Annabeth, Percy, how did you two meet?" my stepmother asked me.

"Um...well. We dated junior and part of senior year of high school and just thought that we should try it again after bumping into each other a while ago." I said. Percy nodded in agreement, his mouth full of pasta. A little bit of the pesto sauce had dribbled on his chin. "Percy you've got a little something right there." I said pointing to the sauce.

"Oh." He said wiping his hand across it, which made it smear even more. "Did I get it?" he asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "No here let me get it for you." I said, taking my napkin and wiping the sauce off.

"Uh…thanks..." Percy said awkwardly.

"No problem." I said with a smile.

My dad cleared his throat obviously not happy with the level of affection I was showing towards Percy.

"You guys are very cute together! Why did you breakup in the first place?" my step-mom asked us. Well shit. I wasn't expecting that.

"Athena and I decided that their grades were getting too low and they needed a break from each other." Percy's father, Poseidon spoke. I looked at Percy with wide yes. Did his dad know about what happened? Oh my god that is so embarrassing if he did. Oh my god, oh my god.

"You mean Athena probably pressured you into agreeing with her." My step-mom said. "She was quite controlling. AND frankly Poseidon I can't imagine you coming up with that idea." My head snapped up at this. Excuse me? My mom isn't some bitch who chooses my life decisions-not that she can.

Let me give you some history about my situation. My parents were happily married till I was 15, when my dad cheated on my mom and she filed for divorce. The divorce was heart wrenching to me because I couldn't imagine my parents living apart but I eventually got used to it. Anyways, my senior year of high school, my mom got into a very bad car accident. The person who hit her was dead on impact but she was rushed to the hospital and into surgery. Once she was out of the surgery she slipped into a coma and never woke up. I currently still have hero life support in the hope that she wakes up but I'm not sure.

I started to stand up to scream at her for insulting my mom when I felt a hand grab mine and start rubbing circles and random patterns into my skin. I looked up to see a pair of familiar sea-green eyes looking at me and trying to calm me down. Damn it Jackson. He remembered how to calm me down. I sunk down into my seat and let my step-mom go on about how my mother was to controlling and how she tried to make the worst out of every situation. And the fact that she "made Percy and I break up" was terrible and wrong.

"Okay I'm sorry but Annabeth and I are going now. I don't think it's good for my _GIRLFRIEND_ to hear those things about her mother." Percy said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the restaurant.

"Percy, stop. Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" I asked him pleadingly. He just stayed silent and hailed a cab for us. "Take us to **insert address here** ," he said once we were inside.

"Percy where are we going?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time tonight.

"You'll see, just wait." He said staring out the window of the car.

"Okay then..." I said looking out of the window closest to me.

Once we were out of the car, Percy walked me into an apartment building somewhere in New York.

"Wait, Percy why are we at your apartment?" I asked.

"Nico told me to take you here after the dinner." He said. "Night Jarvis." He said nodding to the doorman.

"Goodnight Mr. Jackson." The doorman-or Jarvis said. We walked through the lobby and to the elevator. We rode to the 12th floor in silence, Percy typing on his phone while I looked at my nails and tried to decide if I should paint them a different color then my usual black. When we arrived at the floor, Percy fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his apartment. I walked inside and I was surprised. The famous Perseus Jackson, heir to a billion dollar company and famous actor/singer, has a rundown apartment that's a complete mess. I mean there were clothes scattered everywhere and a couple beer bottles on the floor.

"Fuck" Percy muttered. "Jason must've had a party here again."

"Hey, that's not a problem, we can figure it out." I said with a small smile.

He smiled weakly at me. "Thanks, I'm gonna grab some clothes for you to sleep in." he said disappearing into his room. I walked into his kitchen and looked in his fridge for something to drink. Of course all that was I there were some beer bottles, milk, and a strawberry kiwi Snapple. I closed the fridge with a sigh and turned around to have my face be inches away from Percy's face.

"Well hey there." He said his hot breath fanning onto my face as he spoke. "How come you're snooping around in my fridge?" he asked leaning in closer to my face.

 **All right guys so that's it for chapter two! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and add it to your favorite stories!**

 **~bookandhorsenerd~**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Along

**Hey guys! I loved your reviews on the last chapter! I'm actually surprised that you guys like this story. I actually have another story too! It's a Percy Jackson and Downton Abbey crossover and I'd love to start writing it again if people would read it! I need a cover picture for this story so if someone would like to make me one they would get a major shoutout as well as a character named and modeled after them! Also, the story will mostly be in Annabeth's P.O.V.**

 **Reviews:**

 **-clo7615: "** **Awww the ending was so cute keep going well done can't wait for the next chapter!" Thanks!**

 **-PunksNotDeadYouAre: "Did Percy really cheat on her or was it somebody else's girl because he's p*** me off I mean how could he to poor Annabeth and ruin PERCABETH" Yes he did cheat on her, and sorry if he's pissing him you off.**

 **~Disclaimer~**

 **Percy: -holds Riptide to throat- Say it!**

 **Me: I'll never give in!**

 **Percy: Then I shall tickle you!**

 **Me: -laughing- Fine -choke- I -choke- don't own -choke- PJO, Rick -choke- Riordan does -gasps- Happy now?**

 **Percy: Very!**

 **Me: On with the story!**

 **Ch. 3: Getting Along**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Well hey there." He said his hot breath fanning onto my face as he spoke. "How come you're snooping around in my fridge?" he asked leaning in closer to my face.

"Just looking for something to drink." I said pushing him away. It's not weird that he leaned in right? And that we're getting along? We have to fake date so might as well be friends while we're at it right?

"Okay." He chuckled lightly, "Here are some clothes." He said handing me a Panic! At the Disco shirt and some gym shorts.

"Thanks."

"You can change and sleep in the-" he said before getting cut off by the sound of his phone buzzing. He furrowed his eyebrows as he read a message off of his phone. "Okay...never mind, apparently we have to both go into my room because my blinds are open and the paparazzi are snapping pictures of us." He sighed. **(idk what celebrities do so)**

"No." I said crossing my arms. Percy rose his eyebrow.

"Look, I hate this as much as you do, but I think we both can't afford to have rumors flying around with us."

"We. Are. Not. Sleeping. In. The. Same. Room." I repeated. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay fine whatever." He muttered before turning around and going into his room. I smile in triumph and walked into the door of the guest bedroom.

 **~Next Morning~**

I woke up checked to see the time was 8:30 and after scrolling through social media on my phone for fifteen minutes, I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Of course, Percy being Percy, didn't have anything good to eat in his fridge so I quickly ran to the store across the street for groceries, even with the clothes I was in. It was summer, so it wasn't cold outside and I just ignored the stares I was getting for wearing Percy's clothes in public. While I was in the store., I grabbed bacon, pancake mix, chocolate chips, bananas, syrup, and eggs. Once I got back, I started to cook the bacon and eggs in pans on the stove. After five minutes of cooking Percy must have smelt the food because he came out of his room with wide eyes and very, very, shirtless. I tried not to stare at his body-but damn, he has a very nice one.

"Food." He said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Not for you." I said pointing the spatula at him.

"There is no way you will stop me from eating that bacon." He said.

"Um yes there is. I bought this food with my money, and also I only agreed to this arrangement because Thalia promised I wouldn't have to cook for you." I replied.

"Oh really?" he said with a smirk on his face. "So even if I do this?" he asked, before placing his hands on my waist and hoisting me onto the countertop.

"Percy what in the world are-" I started before his lips crashed onto mine. My eyes widened in shock. I pushed him away quickly and hopped off the counter.

"Never, ever do that again unless you want your balls chopped off." I threatened.

"Yea well we'd have to do it sooner or later, and now it won't look awkward to the public." Percy muttered grabbing the pancake mix and looking at the instructions on the back to see how to make them.

"I would have preferred later." I mumbled turning my attention back to the bacon and eggs.

"Yeah well it's too late for that now isn't it" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I turned around to face him and my eyes narrowed. "You still aren't getting any bacon." I said to his smiling complexion.

His face fell into a frown and he huffed in annoyance. "Fine I'll go buy some more." He said turning to grab his phone before going outside. I rolled my eyes and turned my around to tend to my food, which was done by now. I ate at Percy's table in silence till Percy came back and mixed in chocolate chips and blue food dye into his pancake batter and I smiled.

"You never really grew up did you." I said gesturing to the dye.

He smiled and shook his head. "You want some blue cookies later?" He asked.

"You can bake now?" I asked surprised.

"I made my mom teach me. I still can't make them taste as good as hers though." He said frowning.

"Hmm…well if they're not as good as Sally's I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." He said putting his pancake on a plate and sitting a cross from me. We sat in silence as Percy finished his pancakes and I aimlessly scrolled through Twitter, occasionally retweeting fans.

"Hey so um…do you know what you're going to do about clothes or..." Percy trailed off. I looked up at him and shut my phone off.

"I don't know. Maybe if I just wear these to my apartment and then give them to you later? Thalia and Nico haven't given us any further instructions for today." I replied.

"Okay sounds good, but let me drive you. It'll draw less attention away if cab drivers see us." Percy said. "I'm going to change and then we can leave." He said hopping out of his seat and jogging into his bedroom. I picked up all the plates and put them into the sink, for Percy to do later. Once Percy was done dressing, we left his apartment and started the drive to mine. Once we arrived at my apartment, I thanked him for the ride and ran up the stairs inside. I took a quick shower and saw a text from Thalia saying to meet her at the studio, so I quickly did my makeup and went outside to take a cab to my recording studio.

"Hey" I said to Thalia.

"Hey, so we need to talk about the two singles you guys need to write and put together. I've told Nico and Percy to meet us here in fifteen." She replied.

"Okay I'm going to grab my guitar from the recording booth."

"K" I don't know but for some reason, Thalia and I have been drifting apart. Yea, she's still my manager but she never talks to me or wants to hang out with me like best friends should. I shake the feeling off and grab my guitar from the stand and walk back to the room we were in before. By the time I was back, Percy and Nico had already arrived and were talking about the songs. Percy offered me a small smile, which I returned and Nico and Thalia were so busy talking I didn't even bother greeting him.

"Hey I have this chorus written for a song, do you want to go to a different room so I can play it for you?" Percy asked stepping towards me.

"Yea that sounds great. I have a chorus for a song too." I said leading the way to the writing room. Once we reached the room I sat down and started tuning my guitar. I was so memorized by the noise that I forgot Percy was there till he cleared his throat. I looked up startled. "Oh sorry. Did you want to play your chorus first?" I asked offering him the guitar.

"Nah it's okay you can go first." He replied.

"Oh, okay. I know it's not that good yet." I started.

"Just play the song Annabeth." He said.

"Oh yea, okay." I took a deep breath before starting to strum the guitar and sing.

" _'Cause all I know is we said, 'Hello.'_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name_

 _Everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_

I finished the chorus and looked up at Percy who was staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Um..hello? Earth to Percy." I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"I thought they just auto tuned your voice to sound like that!" he blurted out. After he realized what he said he blushed and immediately began apologizing. " That's not what I meant. I mean your voice is just really pretty." He said flustered. I smiled and laughed.

"Yours isn't so bad either Jackson." I said, with a smile still on my face. "Now it's your turn."

"Okay, um. This one is nowhere near as good as yours. Oh fuck, it's terrible compared to it." He muttered, taking the guitar from my hands and sitting down.

"Perce, just sing." He looked at me and I stared at his eyes and gave him a reassuring look.

"I know what you did last summer

Ah-ah

Just lie to me there's no other

He-ey

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

I know what you did last summer

Ah-ah

Look me in the eyes, my lover

He-ey

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been"

Percy finished and I smiled. His song was faster paced but I liked it.

"That was amazing guys." Thalia said from the door. Percy and I both snapped our heads in their direction.

"Well we're going to let your guys expand on both of those songs." Nico said taking Thalia out of the room and closing the door.

"Um, why don't we start with yours." Percy said handing me the guitar.

"Yea okay." I smiled. We spent the rest of the day just singing and testing out new lyrics to both songs. It was nice, getting to know Percy again, and creating memories that were actually nice. Maybe I could get used to this…

 **That's it for chapter three! Please pm any questions you have for the cover photo! IF you do win please know that you will have a character named after you, but their personality will be my choice. I hope a lot of people enter!**

 **~bookandhorsenerd~**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving In Together

**Hey what's up you guys! Lol tell me if you get the reference. I am so sorry that I haven't update in such a long time! My laptop broke down and I had to get a nw one, so I couldn't write or do homework for that matter! Please remember that I need a cover picture for this story and if you would like to make me one you'll get a character named after you!**

 **Reviews:**

 **From: Guest: Love this story ~ Thank you!**

 **From: FourFearsForever: It's a great story, can't wait for more! ~ Thank you so much! It means so much to me!**

 **From: riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Oh my gods! I was listening to "I Know What You Did Last Summer" just as I was reading! Nice chapter, and story! ~**

 **From: Guest: Cute ~ Thanks!**

 **~Disclaimer~**

 **Percy: -holds Riptide to throat- Say it!**

 **Me: I'll never give in!**

 **Percy: Then I shall tickle you!**

 **Me: -laughing- Fine -choke- I -choke- don't own -choke- PJO, Rick -choke- Riordan does -gasps- Happy now?**

 **Percy: Very!**

 **Me: On with the story!**

 **Ch. 4: Moving In Together**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

After Percy and I worked on the songs for a while, we packed up and Thalia and I headed out to do some shopping to pick out clothes for interviews I'd be doing tomorrow. So we headed over to the nearest mall to shop.

"Okay I'm thinking we'll go to Nordstrom first to look at some dresses and then to Macy's to look at some nice shirts and pants." Thalia said.

"Okay sounds good. I'm turning on some Fall Out Boy though." I replied plugging m phone in to the AUX chord and turning up "Sugar We're Going Down".

"Yaaaas! This is my jam!" Thalia said laughing and turning it up some more and screaming the lyrics at the top of her lungs. I smiled and started singing along too. When we arrived at the mall, we immediately headed to Nordstrom too look at some of the professional looking dresses they have there.

"Oooohhhh what abut this one?" Thalia said holding up a dress that had black lace on the top and chiffon on the bottom.

"Oh my gods that's gorgeous! "I squealed in in excitement and grabbed the dress from her. Once I had two more options I headed to the dressing rooms to try them on. We decided to get all three dresses and headed to the checkout counter. As we were walking behind when a body came rushing up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Hey beautiful." The voice whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I turned around to face my ex-boyfriend, Luke Castellan.

"Luke! Get off of me!" I said pushing him off of me.

"Oh come on, you know you still want me." He said smirking and trying to pull me back to him.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you if she pushed you off of her." Thalia said crossing her arms in front of her and giving him a glare. Luke raised his eyebrows at Thalia and then looked back at me.

"All right then." He said "Call me if you ever want to meet up again." He whispered into my ear. I shuttered in disgust as he walked away.

"What a douche. Why can't her just leave you alone?" Thalia asked crinkling her name in disgust.

"I wish he would. Come on, let's check out." I told her pulling, and tugging her towards the checkout counter. Once we check out we headed over to Macy's and bought three shirts and two pants before heading back to the studio.

"Ugh shopping is actually really tiring." I said plopping down onto the couch. "I think I'll just fall asleep right here." I yawned and lay down on the couch, slowly drifting to sleep.

 **~Line Break~**

Percy's P.O.V.

"I don't know man, we've had a rocky past." I said to Nico while playing Call of Duty. "Ha got one." I said gleefully.

"Yea but what happened?" he asked returning his attention to the zombies swarming around him.

"It's complicated, I don't want to talk about it." I said quickly. "Come on I can open this door."

"Okay, fine let me rebuild this barrier first." He grumbled.

"Hurry up you're taking to long!" I whined.

"Wait hold on, my phone is buzzing." He said pausing the game.

"Come one man, we're in the middle of a game!" I continued whining, but he ignored me.

"Okay, we're going to the studio, come one." He said getting up.

"What?! No! I want to play COD."

"Get your lazy ass of the couch and get dressed." Nico said taking my phone away from me.

"Fine. But I want my phone back." I said grabbing it out of his hands and jogging towards my bedroom. Once I was done changing, I headed outside to Nico's car and hopped in.

"Why do we even have to go to the studio anyways? I asked.

"We have to pick up Annabeth, you guys are going on a date." Nico said tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"WE'RE WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Oh shit, I knew this would be your reaction. Just relax, all you have to do is eat dinner, and drop her off at her apartment afterwards." He said.

"Fine, but your paying." I said stretching my hand out for money. He grumbled a "fine" and forked over a couple twenty-dollar bills. We arrived at the studio and headed inside to get Annabeth.

"Oh, hey Percy. Annabeth's sleeping on the couch in the writing room." She said gesturing to a door at the end of the hall. "You guys don't have to go somewhere nice, just a random place is fine. As long as your seen in the public eye." She said, turning her attention to Nico. "Why don't we talk in the conference room?" she told him.

"Yea sure, I'll meet you there." He replied.

"Okay, well um...I'll just go wake Annabeth up then." I said awkwardly before walking down to the door. I opened the door and saw her fast asleep, soft snores coming from her mouth. I smiled at ho cute she looked…woah. No, no, no, no, no, she cannot do this to me. I walked over ad shook her a little bit.

"Annabeth, wake up, we have to go on a date." I said and sighed when she didn't even wake up. "Come on Wise Girl don't make me pour water on you." I sighed when she wouldn't get up again, I walked over to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. I unscrewed the cap and starting pouring water onto her head when she woke up and started cursing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why the fuck would you wake someone up like that?!" she screamed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Dam Wise Girl, didn't know you had a bad mouth. Should I bring you to the bathroom so I can wash your mouth?" I asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." she grumbled, pushing past me and heading towards the bathroom. "I'll meet you in the car."

 ***Skip over Dinner, Percy's P.O.V.***

"You guys aren't going to like what we're going to say." Nico said.

"If we won't like it then why say it?" Annabeth muttered drawing shapes onto a piece of paper se had in front of her. I felt myself staring at her and studying her features. Her blonde, curly hair was falling front of her face and framing her cheeks. Her winged eyeliner didn't seem to suit her much and I wish she'd take it off so I could see her—no. No, no, no, no, no, no, she can not do this to me.

"—move in together." Thalia said. That's when my head snapped up.

"Couple conditions." Annabeth said. "He makes his own food, does his laundry, and we sleep in different rooms." Nico and Thalia looked over at me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Sounds good to me. But we're moving into my place." I said.

"No. We do this, and we move into mine. I refuse to leave my apartment." she said.

"Annabeth, the lease on your apartment is almost done, you only have one month left. There's no point in staying there anymore."

"Fine, but he pays most of the rent."

"Fine by me." I said.

"Great we'll move everything over to Percy's starting tomorrow." Nico said.

"Yippee." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Right, well we'll leave you guys alone. Maybe try and get some writing done?" Nico asked.

"Yea we'll try." I said not looking up from design on the desk I was studying. Nico sighed and walked Thalia out the door.

"Hey so I know you don't like this, I mean I don't like this either but can we at least be friends?" I asked looking at Annabeth hopefully. Her head napped up and her stormy grey eyes turned darker.

"No, we can not be friends. We will NEVER be friends. Ever. End of discussion." she said storming out of the room. I sighed and pressed my face into my hands.

 _Why am I so stupid? Why did I have to cheat? Why couldn't I have had more of a brain?_ I thought to myself.

 **I'll post more later but I have to go study for my history final! I need a cover for my story so if you make me one, I'll name a character after you!**


	5. Character Ask Answers!

**Hi guys! Here's the character ask! I would like to thank riptidedauntlessgryffindor for making me and amazing cover photo for this story! Her character's name will be Olivia Shannon so keep an eye out for her in upcoming chapters!**

 **Percy**

 _Percy sat down at in the chair across from the girl with raven colored hair with red dip-dyed ends. "Can we just get this over with? I have to help Annabeth move and I don't want a repeat yelling at her at me."_

" _ **Right. So first question. Are you ready?"**_

" _Go ahead." he said._

" _ **Okay, are you illuminati?"**_

 _Percy chuckles and shakes his head, "No. I am not illuminati."_

" _ **You've got a few marriage and prom proposals. How do you feel about that?"**_

" _Definitely a no to the marriage proposals. I'm only 21 and way too young for that right now. And same for the prom ones, I've been out of high school for three years and don't want to go back anytime soon."_

" _ **Right, so where do you see yourself in ten years?"**_

" _Oh fuck, I don't know. Probably touring and producing music."_

 _ **The girl with red ends nodded and looked back at the sheet full of questions. "Okay, next question from my own friend Lauren. She asks, 'How do you feel about moving in with Annabeth?'"**_

" _I feel like it's too soon. But whatever I have to do to improve my image." the sea-green eyed boy said with a shrug._

" _ **The next question I have for you is pretty personal. Are you sure you're going to be okay with this?"**_

" _Lay it on me." He said with a shrug._

 _ **The raven haired girl took a deep before speaking, "**_ _ **Whyyyyyyy did you cheat?"**_

 _The raven haired boy seemed to be uncomfortable with this questions and adjusted his position in his chair so his legs and arms were crossed._

" _ **Are you sure you're okay with this? We can just skip this question." The brown eyed girl said.**_

" _It's fine." He said cutting the girl off, "I was an idiot. I was 18 at the time and wasn't thinking clearly. If you put a hot cheerleader with boobs in front of a horny teenager it's hard to resist."_

 _ **The girl nodded, "Okay, last question. I can tell by the way you look at Annabeth that you like her more than just friends. So, are you falling for her?"**_

 _The raven headed boy's eyes widened, "NO! Definitely not! Well she's a little attractive okay" The sea-green eyed guy said blushing slightly._

" _ **Right, so that's it! Sorry the questions got so personal towards the end."**_

" _No problem." The 21-year-old said, extending his hand out for a handshake._

 **Annabeth**

" _ **Hi Annabeth, we've only got a couple questions for you."**_

 _The blonde haired girl smiled in the raven haired girl's direction. "That's fine! Take your time it gets me away from packing! She said with a laugh._

 _ **The girl with dip-dyed ends smiled in return, "Great! So you first question is, 'Whyyyyyyy are you pretty? And can you teach me how to do your makeup?'"**_

" _Oh that's so sweet! To be honest I only put mascara on unless I'm with Piper! She's the best makeup stylist!"_

 _ **The brown eyed girl smiled, "Okay next question! 'Would you ever get back together with Percy? Like for real?'"**_

 _The blonde haired girl's posture stiffened, it seemed that this was a sensitive subject for her. "No, never. I can't forgive him what he did."_

" _ **Sorry these questions are a bit personal, we can stop if you'd like." The raven haired girl looked at the blonde with sympathy.**_

" _No it's fine, we can continue." The curly head said with a tint of sadness to her voice._

" _ **Next question, 'How long has it been since 'the incident'?"**_

" _Which one? The one with Percy or Luke?"_

 _ **The raven haired girl raised her eyebrows. "Okay last question, what the hell is going on with you and Luke?"**_

" _Nothing, we had a bad relationship in the past and that's all I'll say on the matter." The blonde said uncomfortably._

" _ **Okay, well that's all we have. So sorry that people asked personal questions." The brown eyed girl said with a smile.**_

 _The blonde retuned a smile and said, "It's fine, it was very nice to meet you."_

" _ **You too." The raven haired girl said, standing up to shake the blonde's hand.**_

 **Thalia**

" _Okay I have a lot of work to do so I only have time for about one question."_

 _ **The raven haired girl raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Well all right then, we'll get straight- "**_

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we just get this over with?" The black haired goth said returning her eyes to her blackberry._

 _ **The brown eyed girl girl narrowed her eyes in disgust, "Okay then. 'Why would you have them move in together soon soon?'"**_

" _Nico's idea not mine, ask him." The blue-eyed girl said, while getting up. "Nice meeting you but I have to go. Bye" she finished curtly._

 _ **The brown eyed girl scoffed in disgust, "All right guys, send in the next one." She said to her assistants.**_

 **Nico**

" _ **Hi, do you have time? Or are you in a rush like Thalia?" The raven haired girl asked.**_

" _I have time."_

" _ **Great! Let's get started! First, 'Will you ever get together with Thalia?'"**_

" _Umm…I can't say I haven't thought about asking her out…she's just intimidating at times…" the brown eyed boy said laughing nervously._

 _ **The raven hair girl smirked, "You guys would be cute together."**_

 _The brown eyed boy blushed, "Can we get on with the questions please?"_

" _ **Of course, so Thalia said Percabeth moving in together was your idea. Is that true?"**_

" _Oh yea, it was. So I may or may not have hope of them getting back together…." he said trailing off._

 _ **The Indian girl eyes widened.**_

" _Yea…I have a plan just don't tell anyone else yea?"_

" _ **Of course! Now last question, 'Why make it so serious when they'll go away from each other in a year anyway?'"**_

" _It's mainly so the bad boy and manwhore image goes away fro Percy. Also, the whole ting where Annabeth being a virgin doesn't help her either. It makes her seem innocent, and she lives in New York so if anyone were to corner her on a dark night…well it wouldn't be pretty."_

 _ **The girl with dyed hair nodded and understood, "Thanks for answering everyone's questions Nico! We hope to do this with you again!" she said and shook his hand.**_

 **Reyna**

 _The tall girl took a seat in the foldable chair in front of the Indian girl, with a bag of lays in her hand, while wearing sweats._

" _ **Hi, are you ready?"**_

" _Yep, you don't mind if I'm eating this do you?" she asked gesturing to the bag of chips._

" _ **Not if I can have some." The girl said with a smirk.**_

" _Sure." The tall girl said handing the bag over to the raven haired girl._

" _ **Okay, your first question is 'How do you know Annabeth?'"**_

" _I've known her since we were 5. We're inseparable."_

" _ **How cute." The brown eyed girl said, "Okay so next, what's your favorite flavor of skittles?'"**_

 _The tanned skin girl eyes widened, "YAS, let's talk about food. Okay, so my favorite flavor of skittle is cherry, but my favorite Starburst is pink, OH and don't even get me started on- "_

" _ **Okay…moving on…"**_

" _Sorry." She said sheepishly._

" _ **Okay, your last question is 'Can I have some of your cheerios?'"**_

" _No bitch they're mine. Leave me and my food alone" the tall girl said crossing her arms across her chest in a defensive way._

 _ **The Indian girl laughed, "Okay thanks for coming out Reyna."**_

" _Yea no problem. Hey where's the nearest Cold Stones?"_

" _ **I'm not sure, but you can ask my assistant Madi." The brown-eyed girl said gesturing to the tall girl transcribing the interview.**_

" _ **Hi" she said softly.**_

" _Great! Thanks!" the food lover popped over to the girl with glasses and a pad of paper._

 **Jason**

 _The tall blond boy clumsily sat into the foldable chair. "Sorry." He said with a smile._

" _ **No problem, so we only have two questions for you, sorry."**_

 _The tall boy shrugged, "No problem, it just means I can get back too cook-I mean playing my Call of Duty game." He said trying to express an insane amount of masculinity._

 _ **The raven haired girl with red ends smirked, "Okay then…so first off, 'WILL YOU GET TOGETHER WITH PIPER?'"**_

 _The blond boy blushed a deep red, "We've already been on a couple of dates." He said smiling and blushing the same time._

" _ **JIPER IS REAL PEOPLE, I REPEAT JIPER IS REAL." The raven hair girl screamed, while her and her assistant jumped around in joy.**_

 _The tall boy seemed startled. "Um…can we just continue this interview…please?"_

 _ **The Indian girl blushed as well and took a seat while calming herself and smoothing her hair down. "Okay final question, 'How is living with Percy?'"**_

" _It's actually pretty great. Kinda worried about how it's going to all work out with Annabeth having to move in though. Maybe I can get her apartment…. she lives on the nice side of town…" the blond said pondering his thoughts._

" _ **Okay, well good luck with that and thanks for coming out today!"**_

" _No problem, hey are you interviewing Piper next?"_

" _ **Yes…why?" the Indian girl asked cautiously.**_

" _Could you put in a good word with me?" the blond guy asked shyly._

" _ **Oh, yea sure." The Indian girl said looking over at her assistant with a puzzled look, but all she got was a shrug in return.**_

" _Oh my gods thanks! You're the best, I owe you one!" the tall boy said, hugging the Indian girl._

 _ **The Indian girl widened her eyes and she awkwardly hugged the tall guy back. "Um..no problem buddy…" she said back.**_

 _The tall boy grinned and walked out the door while waving to the two girls before walking out the door._

" _ **Well that was interesting…." The Indian girl said staring at her assistant with wide eyes.**_

 **Piper**

" _ **Okay, so your first question-"**_

" _OMG! Where did you get your shoes? And your make up is on point!"_

" _ **Piper. You have two questions. Answer them." The raven haired girl said to the brunette one.**_

" _Right sorry." She said and readjusted her position in the chair._

" _ **Okay, first off, this is more of a comment then a question…okay anyways, 'I don't think I even remember you in here…'"**_

" _I was here in the beginning! I'm Annabeth's stylist! Just because I'm not famous doesn't mean I don't exist!" the girl said clearly hurt from the comment._

" _ **Okay then…so next question... 'How do you decide Annabeth's makeup?'"**_

 _The brunette shrugged, "It depends on where she's going. A date with Percy, not much makeup, just eyeliner and mascara with a bit of foundation. But if it's on stage, I'll go all out."_

" _ **Okay sorry but one more question. Can you be my stylist too?" the raven girl asked sheepishly, "Mine just quit to get married."**_

" _Of course! Here's my card. Call me whenever you need anything!" the brunette said chirpily before exiting the room._

" _ **Yes! This is awesome!" the Indian girl said excitedly. "Oh wait!"**_

" _Yea?"_

" _ **Jason told me told-"**_

" _Oh, he doesn't have to worry. I like him a lot!"_

" _ **Great! So see you next time!"**_

" _Yep!"_

 **Leo**

" _ **Hi! So, here we go, we'll just dive right into this."**_

" _Go ahead! I'm excited to be here!" the curly head said._

" _ **Aww thanks! That's actually really sweet! Okay, so first, 'How do you know everyone?'"**_

" _I just got signed to same the record label as Percy and Annabeth. So we're not great friends yet, but I really want to be!"_

" _ **Awesome, and um lastly, 'Are you even introduced in this?'"**_

" _Well now I am…." The curly boy said a little saddened._

" _ **Hey, don't worry." The Indian girl said with a smile.**_

" _Thanks!" his phone buzzed and he quickly checked it. "Sorry but I need to go down to the studio to write!"_

" _ **That's fine we were done anyways!"**_

" _See you later!" he said walking out the door._

 **ME! (This is mainly just reviews lol)**

 _From: PrincessOFAtlantis101: "Nice story, but I think it gets a little confusing. This isn't really a question…it's really just a review."_ _ **Well I'm sorry this is confusing but I hope it clears up soon….**_

 _From: clo7615: "Aww they have to move in together another great chapter keep going well done!"_ _ **Oh my god thank you! It means so much! I can not tell you how many times people PM me telling me to stop. It means a lot when people say this.**_

 _From: PunksNotDeadYouAre: "Will their be PERCABETH"_ _ **Okay 1. It's their. 2. YOU'RE USERNAME IS AMAZING! 3. Maybe**_ _ **insert smirk face emoji**_ _ *****_

 _From: Guest: "When are u gonna put up a new chap?"_ _ **Soon!**_

 _From: Guest: "1. Reyna's last name is Avirez-Arellano, just so you know ;) 2. Why aren't Hazel and Frank Percy and Annabeth's friends?"_ _ **1\. Yea I know. I had actually given up on FanFiction for like four years ad I stumbled upon the first chapter on my computer and decided to write again and I didn't bother to change her name. So the first chapter is actually written four years ago from when I was 12 lol. 2. I haven't decided if I want to put them into this story yet.**_

 _From: caskett100fan: "Ok so I like this haha but I feel like they're getting along to good? I mean they're suppose to hate to no ends! They should fight over the stupidest things!"_ _ **Just wait!**_

 **Okay that's it for the character ask! Hope you guys liked it! New Chapter up soon!** __


	6. Chapter 5: Fights

**Hey guys! Hope you guys liked chapter four and the character ask! The fight is honestly so stupid but I had no other ideas.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Finals are coming up at my school so I haven't had the time to write!**

 **~Reviews~**

 _From: riptidedauntlessgryffindor: "That was funny. I liked all of it. Thanks for mentioning me! This story's going to keep being awesome, I can tell!"_ _ **Oh my gods thank you! You're my new favorite person.**_

 _From: clo7615: "Love the questions it was really good to find out more about the characters can't wait for more well done!"_ _ **Thank you!**_

 _From: caskett100fan: "Ok so I'm a bit confused haha sorry mmmmm what is it with all those interviews? Were there for TV? And if it were why did they talked about the dating being fake?"_ _ **~ Sorry you're so confused! The questions were there for some background on characters. If you're still confused, PM me.**_

 **~Disclaimer~**

 **Percy: -holds Riptide to throat- Say it!**

 **Me: I'll never give in!**

 **Percy: Then I shall tickle you!**

 **Me: -laughing- Fine -choke- I -choke- don't own -choke- PJO, Rick -choke- Riordan does -gasps- Happy now?**

 **Percy: Very!**

 **Me: On with the story!**

 **Ch. 5: Fights**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Stupid rumors. Stupid Percy. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I muttered to myself, while unpacking my things into Percy's spare bedroom…or Jason's old room…I hope you he likes his apartment…

"Talking to yourself Wise Girl?" Percy said entering the room, carrying another box full of my things. "This is the last box. Have fun talking to yourself, I'll be in my room." He said exiting.

"Asshole." I muttered.

I continued unpacking and eventually walked out into the living room wearing my sweats. As soon as I walked out Percy's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Change." Was all he said.

"Um excuse me?" I asked my arms crossing in front of chest.

"You can not be walking around this apartment looking like that." He said gesturing towards my body.

"What? Not skanky enough for you?" I asked begrudgingly.

"No! But Jason and Leo are coming over and they don't need to look at you!"

"Oh please. They're not going to look at me."

"The hormonal guys! Of course they're going to look at you!"

"Aren't you a hormonal guy?" I said my eyes narrowing.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what its?"

"You're supposed to be dating me!" he screamed.

"We're fake dating!"

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN." Someone yelled from outside our door.

Both of our eyes widened and we both started laughing.

"Damn, we must have been really loud." I said.

"I know another way we can be screaming at each other." He said smirking.

"Oh my gods Percy!" my eyes widened at what he said.

"Oh come one Wise Girl. You know you want it." He said wiggling his eyebrows before bursting out laughing. I smiled and chuckled along with him.

"Okay, but seriously can you please change." He said, his eyes raked my body again.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Huh? Oh sorry. It's just um…you look…." He started trailering off, his eyes looking over at me with lust.

"Percy!"

"Your boobs are showing! You can't tease a guy like that!"

"Excuse me?!"

"It's just that you're a really pretty girl and that shirt is really low cut!" Percy whined. Then the doorbell rang.

"That's the guys isn't it." I muttered.

"Yea. Can you please change?"

"Yea, sure." I said already plotting and idea in my head. If Percy thought a tank top and sweatpants were revealing, he was in for a surprise. I quickly went into my room and changed into a crop top and booty shorts-I only have a pair because Piper made me buy them. I checked my hair mirror and quickly brushed my fingers thorough it before applying some mascara and heading out the door. All of them were sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty Black Ops.

"Hey guys." I said walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

"Hey Anna-whoa you look good." Nico said looking at me.

"Thanks." Is aid sending him a flirty smile. Percy paused his game to look over at me and his eyes widened.

"All right that's it." Percy muttered before getting up off the couch and walking over to me. "Come with me. Now." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me towards his room. Once we were in he pinned me against the wall. "You are not allowed to wear those shorts around me or my friends again." He said, emphasizing every word. I tried to pull my arm out of his grip and tried to move away put he kept a firm grip on my arm.

"It's a free country Percy, now let me go."

"No."

"Percy you're hurting me, let me go." I said trying to bring my arms out of his grasp.

"Sorry." He let go and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, so I'm going to go out there now." I said trialing off.

"Wait." He said pulling me back.

"What now?" I asked, slightly annoyed at him.

"If you're going to go out there at least wear this." He said taking his shirt off and putting it over my body. "Wait no. That makes it worse."

"Yea I can tell by your little friend down there." I responded bringing my eyes back up to his.

"Oh shit." He said blushing and turning around to grab a jacket to cover the problem. "You know if we were actually dating you could take care of this for me." He said smirking.

"Oh hell no. Have fun with that on your own." I told him before walking out the door and going towards my room. I still had his shirt on and could smell his cologne on it. I took off my crop top and shorts and replace it with sweatpants and the shirt he gave to me. I lay down on my bed and pulled my phone out of the pocket of my pants and scrolled through Instagram and Facebook until I heard a knock at the door. Percy walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, so Nico and Jason found a party to go to if you wanted to go with us." He said.

"Sure."

"Great, um we'll leave in like 30 minutes." He said and rushed out the door. I chuckled and walked over to my bathroom and heated my straightener up. _Now, this is going to be an interesting night._ I thought while starting to straighten my hair.

 **Sorry, this chapter is so short! I have no idea when I will be able to update, so don't expect one anytime soon. I probably won't be updating for a while.**


	7. Chapter 6: Party Trouble

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!** **Hi guys! Thanks for being so patient with me updating! I have a three-day weekend which is why I am updating. And then I have a four-day weekend so I should be able to update, as long as I don't go on vacation! I am no allowed to give up my name, so sorry for the people who pm'd me. But you guys can call me Aqua since that's my middle name! Also, I have another story on my profile if you'd like to read that as well. I never update that one because no one ever reviewed it or looked at it lol.** **This chapter is actually very disturbing and if you don't like smut don't read it. It's not exactly smut, but what I'm writing about is a very sensitive subject and should not be made fun of.** **I finally figured how I want to end this and it's going to fuck you up.** _Insert devil emoji here_ **I actually might end up changing it, depending on how popular this story gets and if I do a sequel.**

 **Reviews:**

From: clo7615: "Another great chapter I really love the plot well don keep it up!" _ **Thank you!**_

From: Silver: "AWMAGAWDS dis is amazing! PLEASSSSSSSSS write more. Best Percabeth fanfic there is! _**Thank you so much!**_

From: riptidedauntlessgryffindor: "This is funny. And cute. Percy, what are we going to do with you?" _**I know right he needs to control his hormones.**_

From: BelleTheCountryStar: Hi! I only started reading, but it's great! One question though, see Percy's song what is it called or did you make it up yourself? _**No, I didn't make it up myself, I'm not that talented. The song's called "I Know What You Did Last Summer" by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello. – Did I spell her name right?**_

From: BelleTheCountryStar: "POST ANOTHER CHAPTER" _**Here you go**_

 **~Disclaimer~**

 **Percy: -holds Riptide to throat- Say it!**

 **Me: I'll never give in!**

 **Percy: Then I shall tickle you!**

 **Me: -laughing- Fine -choke- I -choke- don't own -choke- PJO, Rick -choke- Riordan does -gasps- Happy now?**

 **Percy: Very!**

 **Me: On with the story!**

 **Ch. 6: Party Trouble**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I finished straightening my hair and pulled my foundation and concealer out of my toiletry bag and started applying it to my face with the many different brushes Piper bought me so I could do my own makeup when I wasn't on tour. After that, I applied some eyeliner and eye shadow as well as mascara and lip-gloss. Once, my makeup and hair was done, I walked over to my closet and rummaged through the clothes to see if I had anything suitable for a party.

"Annabeth hurry up we have to leave in 10 minutes!" Percy called from outside the door.

"I'm trying to choose clothes!" I replied back. I eventually settled on black shorts with spikes on the side of them and a white crop top with nude heels. I walked out the door and turned to Percy. "Ready." I said looking down at the floor.

"You're going to wear that?" he asked.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"White? To a party? What if someone spills a drink on your shirt?"

"Do you have any better suggestions?" I asked my arms still crossed in front of my chest in a defensive way.

"Wait here." He said, hopping off the couch and bounding towards the door of his room. He came out with a black Santa Cruz shirt in his hand and shoved into mine. "Where this."

"Um okay..." I said turning back to go into my room to change into the top he gave me. Once I put the shirt on I tied the excess shirt into a not and secured it with a pony tail holder so it wasn't too big. _Cute_ I thought. "Okay I'm ready." I said exiting my room and closing the door behind me.

"Great let's go. Jason and Nico are meeting us there." Percy said, grabbing the keys to his car and holding the door open for me.

 **Skip to them arriving at the party**

We entered the party to see people grinding one each other with the music blaring, and red solo cups littered everywhere.

"Well, isn't this your typical party. It's going to be great not knowing people and having them randomly grinding against you." I said looking around.

"Actually, Olivia Shannon is throwing this party, it's her 22nd birthday. We'll know a lot of people here" Percy said, scanning the room. "Perfect let's grab some drinks."

"Olivia Shannon? The cheerleader, you cheated on me with?" I said in disgust, following Percy towards the kitchen where all the drinks were set up.

"Oh, um yea…" he said stopping and turning around to face me. "Listen, if it's awkward for you, we can leave."

"No, no, it's going to be fine, I'm just going to have to steal someone off of her tonight." I said, smirking slightly. Percy smiled and motioned me into the kitchen. I looked at the variety of alcohol displayed on the counter. "Hey hand me the root beer will you?" I asked Percy.

"What? Only going to drink soda tonight?" he asked opening a beer for himself.

"No, hand the Kahlua too." Percy snorted. "What! It's actually good!"

"You watch way too much How I Met Your Mother." He said with a small smile.

"It's a good show." I said with a put and mixed the two drinks. I turned a way from the counter and we exited the kitchen and looked over to see a petite brunette with brown eyes walking over to us.

"Percy! It's so great to see you!" the brunette said hugging him.

"Hey Olivia, it's great to see you too, happy birthday!" he said hugging her back.

"Thanks! And Annabeth Chase! It's been so long! The last time I saw you was what? High school graduation?" she asked, leaning forward to give me a hug.

"Hey, Olivia. Yeah, I guess it has been as while." I said with a small laugh.

She looked back and forth between us, narrowing her eyes. "Are you guys a thing?" She asked waving her finger in between us.

"Why yes they are, the happy couple back together again." Nico said walking up behind her, with a drink in his hand clearly drunk already. "Oh my god that's Demi Lovato. I got to go say hi." He said stumbling off. I smiled at this drunk conscious and turned back to the conversation.

"Yeah, we decided to give it another try." Percy said placing his hand at the base of my back. I offered a smile, and relaxed to make us seem more comfortable with each other.

"That's amazing! You guys are so cute together!"

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. "I'm going to go get another drink." I said smiling. "Happy Birthday Olivia." I turned back to the kitchen to grab another drink. Once I was away from Percy, I felt a pair of hands slip around my waist.

"Hey babe." The voice said, placing their lips on my neck. I rolled my eyes once I realized who it was and turned around to face him.

"Not now Luke." I said. "I have a boyfriend." _At least I can use that excuse._ I thought.

"Oh really? I'm sure you guys aren't exclusive yet." He said with a slight smirk and pushing his hips against mine.

"Luke get off of me." I said trying to push him off. At this point there was no one in the kitchen to help me.

"Oh come one babe. Your boyfriend doesn't have to know. Just give me what I want and I'll leave you alone." He continued pushing his lips against mine.

"Luke stop!" I screamed, hoping that someone would eventually here me.

"I don't think so princess." He growled into my ear. "You're mine now." He pushed his lips against mine and forced his tongue in, exploring my mouth. I attempted to knee him in the groin. "Not this time Annabeth. Now you're going to be mine." He said with a dark look in his eyes. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to follow me upstairs and let me fuck you senseless."

"No, I'm-"

"If you do this, none of your friends will get hurt." He said staring at me. "Plus, you don't really want to be a 21-year-old virgin do you?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." I stuttered, my fear very visible.

"Oh please. It's so easy to tell." He said. "Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes." I said quietly, looking at the ground. I couldn't let my friends get hurt, no matter what he had on them.

"Great. Meet me in the bedroom that's to the right after the stairs." He smiled, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I slowly made my way up the stairs, avoiding Percy and everyone lese that knew me. Once I made it up the stairs, I saw Luke waiting for me. Tears starting coming out of my eyes, thinking about what was about to happen.

 **IT IS ABOUT TO GET VERY DISTURBING SO IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ ABOUT HER GETTING RAPED FIND THE NET BOLD PART.**

"Aww the little bitch is crying." Luke said glowering at me. "Dry your tears, this won't last that long. I sniffled and wiped the tears coming out of my eyes and nodded my head, signaling that I was ready for the inevitable. Luke smiled and walked over to me. "Don't worry darling, it only hurts a little bit." I nodded my head and he kissed me easily slipping his tongue into my mouth and pushed me onto the bed.

"You've got to pleasure me Annie." He said, his lips reaching my neck. I didn't know what to do. I'm an idiot and so inexperienced. Of course, I had kissed a couple guys but nothing more than a hand job, which of course I was terrible at. "Right, you don't know what to do." Forget about it. Strip. I'm going to the bathroom to try and get a rise." _(Idk bro, I'm a 15-year-old virgin who just read smut to get this.)_

Once he left the room my hands traveled to Percy's shirt that was ruined and soaked with my tears. Once that was off, my shorts came off next. I reached to unclasp my bra and my underwear went next. Tears were streaming down my face like waterfall now and I couldn't hold them back.

"Oh perfect, we're both ready now." Luke said exiting the bathroom that was connected to the room we were in.

"Luke please." I said.

"Sorry Annie, this is the only way to save your friends."

"What do you even have on them."

"Remember when Thalia and her boyfriend got drunk and made a sex tape? Or when Piper streaked? I have videos from both and will make al of your lives hell if you don't do this." He said sneering. I nodded and let him continue. "Gods your so beautiful." He moaned as he dipped his lips to my neck once again.

The pain was horrible. It was worse than I imagined. I felt like I was going to burst. The way he pushed in and out of me, starting slow and then increasing, before slowing down again. I cried the whole time and couldn't stop. No mater how many times he slapped me in the middle of it and told me to stop and that I was ruining it. I continued to cry and scream out in pain until I passed out. The last thing I remember hearing was "You were my worst fuck." And then everything was black. And all I can say is I did not imagine losing my virginity like that.

 **ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE** **Yeah, so don't expect and update for a while because I'm hella busy. Also, don't kill me for doing that. It was actually really hard to right and I'm crying right now because this is really sad. So um, yeah, have fun with this. Don't kill me in the reviews please. Love y'all, and thanks for getting me 3,00+ views.**


	8. Chapter 7: More Fighting

**Hi guys. Here's the next chapter…sorry if you didn't like the last one. Look for responses to your reviews down below. I'm going to Peru over summer so if you guys live there or have been there tell me what it's like in the reviews. Also, please check out my other story! I would love to start it again but no one ever reads it so if you like it please review and tell me if you'd like to continue!**

 **Reviews:**

From: Guest: "Poor, poor Annabeth! I hope Percy finds out and beats the lights outa Luke! Can't wait for the next chapter! Plz update soon!  
YEA PERCABETH!WOOOOOOO!" _**Thanks! And here's your update!**_

From: clo7615: "Aww poor Annabeth Luke was so mean to her I hope she tells Percy what he did well done another great chapter can't wait for the next update well done keep going!" _**I know right, it was actually a tuff decision to make for her, and thank youuuuuuu.**_

From: Guest: "these are super interesting! love the story and the characters! Can't wait to see how it goes on!" _**Thank you!**_

From: C123002: "I feel so bad for Annabeth. I hope u update soon" _**Yeah.**_

From: Guest: "That was awful why would u want her to be black mailed in to have sex it twisted" _**Please correct your grammar before you criticize my story.**_

From: caskett100fan: "Ummm I'm not gonna kill you haha but W**? Hahaha well I feel it was to easy in my opinion Annabeth should have fought q little more. Hahaha I laughed with the to have a rise? Ummm well maybe you don't know but I would bet he wss already you know LOL" _**I'm 15 and virgin so I'm sorry if it seemed "easy".**_

From: Valerie (Guest): "AHHHH SO GOOD!" _**Thanks**_ __ __

From: Guest: "I wonder what Percy's reaction will be when he finds out…" _ **I know right.**_

From: Guest: "PLEASE POST SOON!" _**Here you go**_ __

 **Ch. 7: More Fighting**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

After Luke had left the room I was a sobbing mess. I can't believe I just did that. I know I had to protect my friends, their images affect mine too and I didn't want to ruin that. After what seemed like forever I took a shaky breath and pulled myself together. I slowly pushed the covers of the bed off of me and slipped my clothes back on. I put my heels on and slipped out of the bedroom and searched for Percy once I was down the stairs.

"Perce-" I started once I found him.

"Whoa. You haven't called me that in ages. What's up?" he asked taking a sip of beer.

"Can we go home?" I asked timidly, my eyes scanning anywhere but his.

"What? Don't be such a buzzkill! This party is awesome!" He said, his hands gesturing to the people dancing and grinding to the beat.

"Please." I begged, "I just don't want to be here right now."

"Hey, did something happen?" Percy asked, a worried expression taking his face, which I had t admit, was pretty adorable on him. I didn't respond and kept my eyes on the floor, studying the design on the tiles. "Annabeth were you crying? Tell me what's wrong." He said trying to pull my face up to meet his. I pulled away from his touch immediately, it was too soon to have someone else touch me.

"Perce please." I begged again.

"Okay." He said nodding. "Yeah, we can go. Is it okay if we say buy to Olivia first?" I nodded and let him go over and explain that we were leaving. I saw her give him a hug and whisper something into his ear. He smiled and waved before returning back to me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded my head again and followed him out to the car. We hopped in and started driving in silence, him occasionally tapping the wheel. "Where'd you disappear to during the party?" He asked nonchalantly.

"What?" I asked startled by the noise.

"There were a bunch of people who wanted to see you but I couldn't find you." He said looking over at me.

"Oh, I was just walking around." I said, looking down at my hands like they were the most interesting things on the Earth.

"I wish you were there! Our whole high school class was there!"

"Sounds cool." I mumbled as we stopped at a red light. Percy's voice drowned out and all I could hear was the noises replaying over and over again in my head and the images of what happened flashing through my mind. Soon, tears starting rolling through down my cheeks and I tried to cover them up so he wouldn't see.

"Oh my gods and Nico-Annabeth what's wrong?" Percy asked, his face dropping a smile and turning into a frown.

"Nothing." I sniffled, "Just keep driving."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said and pulled over on the curb. "Did something bad happen? Did someone hurt you?" All I could do was sob even more and curl up into a ball on the passenger seat of his car.

"Please just drive." I choked through sobs.

"Wise Girl." Percy stated softly, "Tell me what's going on. Believe it or not, I can help."

"Percy just drive." He turned the engine completely off.

"We're not moving till you tell me what happened." He said crossing his arms.

"Please don't make me tell you." I cried. He stared at me for a while before speaking.

"Okay, but I want to know when you're ready to talk." He said, turning the keys and starting the car. We spent the rest of the drive in silence, Percy occasionally looking at me to see if I was still crying-which I still was. When we got home, I went straight to my room and took off all my makeup before changing and slipping into bed. My head hit the pillow and I felt the tears continually streaming down my face. I was up for what seemed like hours, before I slowly drifted off, still crying myself to sleep.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up to screaming. A girl screaming. It took me a while before I realized that it was Annabeth. I bolted up and ran into her room.

"Wise Girl, wake up." I said frantically, shaking her. "Annabeth, you're having a bad dream, just wake up." She continued screaming in her sleep, ignoring my pleas. "ANNABETH!" I shouted, startling her awake.

"What happened?" she said once she realized I was there.

"You were having a bad dream. Are you sure you're okay? What happened at that party? You look like you've been crying." I said, running a thumb across her tear-stained cheeks.

"N-Nothing happened." I looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again.

"I'm fine, thanks for checking up on me." She said her head hitting the pillow once again. I muttered an "okay" and "goodnight" before heading out the door and closing the lights. I went back to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **~Morning~**

I woke up to the sun filling my room with light and wiped the sleepiness out of my eyes. Annabeth and I had t go back and finish writing the w two duets we were working on. I walked over to her room to wake her up.

"Annabeth." I groaned. "We have to go into the studio and write and record." I said rubbing my eye with one hand and using the other to wake her up.

"I'm up, I'm up" she said turning around to face me.

"Great, get dressed and eat something we leave in 20 minutes." She nodded her head in response and I headed to the kitchen in search of something edible. I quickly ate some cereal and changed. "Ready?" I asked Annabeth when she emerged from her room.

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry." She said. I nodded and we both headed out the door. The drive over to the studio was silent. Annabeth spent most of the time on her phone and I just stared out the windshield occasionally looking over at her to make sure she wasn't going to burst into tears.

We arrived at the studio and immediately went into the writing room. I grabbed a guitar and started playing around with some chords. Annabeth just sat in the corner with a book and pencil, writing down lyrics.

"Play those chords again." She said after an eternity of silence. I obliged and played the chords while she sang a verse, that sounded-well beautiful.

" _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

 _And all I 've seen since eighteen years ago is green eyes and freckles_

 _And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like."_

 ****"I can't figure out what to put after that." She said clearly frustrated and scanning the room for a source of inspiration. I smiled, she was so adorable when she got frustrated

"Just relax, something will come to you."

"You need to help too."

"I came up with the chords!"

"Okay, okay. But please help?"

"I'll try but I don't know what I can promise." I started playing the chords again and she sang along, trying to come up with lyrics to fit the song. "Okay how about 'I jus want to know you better, know you better now.' And we can repeat that." I suggested. She nodded and added the lyrics down.

"Okay play the chords again." She said and I obliged. She started singing the beginning again.

" _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

 _And all I 've seen since eighteen years ago is green eyes and freckles_

 _And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like."_

I looked over at her and she nodded at me to join in for the next part.

" _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you."_

I finished the chords and smiled over at her. "That was awesome." She smiled back and nodded her head.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm going shopping with Thalia later. Thanks though." She said returning her eyes back to the notebook in her hands.

"Right. Well I'm going to grab something." I said puling my keys out of my pocket and heading out the door.

"Bye." I heard her say before I completely shut the door.

 **Later That Night-Percy's P.O.V.**

" _I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put_ _  
_ _Nobody else above you_ _  
_ _I hate you I love you_ _  
_ _I hate that I want you_ _  
_ _You want her, you need her_ _  
_ _And I'll never be her"_

I heard Annabeth sing from the shower as I sat on the couch playing Angry Birds on my phone. I heard the shower turn off and she continued to hum the song as she got changed. I kept thinking back to the party, how she was so shaken afterwards. Before I knew it I was walking to her bedroom door. As soon as she opened the door I was there.

"What happened at the party?" I asked walking into her room.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She asked stuttering.

"What happened to you? You came in fine and was so shaken and hurt when we left." I pressed.

"It's nothing. I just didn't want to stay." She said backing away.

"Annabeth- "

"Percy it was nothing! Just leave it!" She yelled.

"No! Tell me what happened!" I yelled back.

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Well I'm not leaving until you do." I said crossing my arms and sitting down on her bed.

"Percy it's really complicated! Just please leave me alone!"

"What happened to you? You used to be so sarcastic and now you barley talk!"

"Why do you care so much? You're not my boyfriend!" I stepped back. Annabeth still had an angry expression on her face and I nodded.

"Right. I'm going to spend the night at Jason's then." I said backing up and leaving the door. I grabbed a bag, filling it with some clothes. I slammed the door on the way out. All I needed was time to cool off. Just a night at Jason's that's all I need.

 **Okay, so this was really just a filler. I really don't have much time to update so I have no idea when I'll update next.**


	9. Chapter 8: Struggling

**READ THIS! Hi guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded. So I can post the lyrics but I have to credit so I will continue to update the story on here as well as Wattpad! Also, look for answers to your reviews below!**

 **Reviews:**

From: Zendaya12 (Guest): "ahh! so cute! love it post soon" _**Thank youuuuuu**_

From: caskett100fan: "Hehe Percy is being a j*** :/ I mean if she doesn't want to tell him the least he can do is show her some support" _**Ikr**_

From: captain green flash: "Annabeth, please call svu. thank you." _**She really should, btw I love your username.**_

(Also from the same user) "But…I've read hundreds of fics with song lyrics in them(just as you credit the producer/author/writer) it is fine. But, idk" _**I talked with other authors and you're right!**_

From: clo7615: I love the tension between Annabeth and percy! Amazing chapter well done can't wait for the next update! _**Thankssssss**_

From: Catlover: "Its good that your not gonna wright the lyrics because I don't think people read it. Its still fun to see if I know the song or not but I never really read any of the lyrics. Not just in your fanfic but in other fanfics too. Nice story by the way." _**Thanks for your input but I'm going to keep the lyrics and just credit the artists! That way if people want to listen to the song while they read they can!**_

From: solangelolover: "Can't you put song lyrics if you give credit to the singer? I've read them before." _**Yeperdoodles**_

From: Guest: "For the lyrics just credit it at the end." _**That's what Imma do now.**_

From: Guest: "No! Is there no other way to get around it? _**Look above.**_

From: PunksNotDeadYouAre: "U can use songs u just have to give credit" _**Yep figured that out.**_

 **Damn a whole page of reviews I should update more often. Also, I'm not doing a disclaimer anymore because I've done it for 7 chapters now and there's no point because I'm obviously not Rick.**

 **Ch. 8: Struggling**

 **Percy**

I have to admit. It hurt when Annabeth said I wasn't her boyfriend. I never really got over her after we broke up, which was my fault of course. I didn't end up going to Jason's, I just drove around Long Island trying to clear my head. I pulled into a McDonald's drive through and bought a happy meal-I like the toys okay? As I was sitting in the parking lot eating my fries, I got a text. I quickly wiped my hands on my jeans and looked at it to see that it was from Annabeth.

 **Bold: Percy**

Normal: Annabeth

Come home Perce

 **Why should I**

Please

 **Omw**

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket and started driving back to the apartment, my imagination running wild on what could happen when I got back. Her in lingerie? Nope. Her covered in blood? Oh fuck. I drove faster until I reached the apartment. When I entered I saw her sitting on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. "Wise Girl." I said softly crossing the room and sitting on the couch opposite of her. I stared at her waiting for her to break the awkward silence that was now created since I entered the apartment.

"I still can't talk about it, I just wanted you to stay here." She said. I nodded understanding her before standing up and walking over to my room and shutting the door behind it and leaning against the door and sighing. My mind was running wild with what happened to her. I shook my head and headed to bed.

 **Annabeth**

After Percy disappeared into his room I sat there thinking about the party and the events that transpired that night. Tears soon filled my eyes as I thought of his hands roaming across my body. The way his rough lips forced themselves on mind and how his tongue forced my mouth open and explored it. Tears were streaming down my face now and I felt disgusted that I had let Luke do that to me. I ran to the shower and turned it on, trying to scrub the memory of him touching me away. I cried harder as it obviously didn't work and sunk to the floor of the shower crying harder than ever at what had happened. After what seemed like forever I stopped crying and turned off the water. I slowly dressed myself for bed, and even though I had already cried enough hat night, I slowly began to cry myself to sleep gladly drinking in the darkness.

 **Next Morning (Annabeth)**

I woke up to my alarm and got ready for another writing session in the studio. The drive over there was silent and filled of Percy playing the new Panic! At the Disco album and singing along to the words. The session wasn't very productive either it was mainly full of Percy figuring out chords to lyrics I had written. I mainly stared at the ground and drew random shapes in my writing journal. Once Percy was done with the chords we went out to lunch which was just as quiet and awkward. We eventually got home and I immediately headed fro my room and went to the bathroom and gripped the white marble counter tightly. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself. It's been a struggle living with my actions and what happened. I grabbed the razor blade I kept hidden in my drawer and stared at it. I took a couple of deep breaths before sliding the cool blade against my upper thigh. I winced at the pain that came with it before continuing to make the marks against my skin gazing at the rich oxygenated blood that was pouring out of my legs. A knock at the door startled me and I gasped as I cut a little to deep at the sound of it.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine." I managed with a shaky breath.

"Okay well I'm going out with Jason. I'll be back late."

"Okay. I'll be here." I said hoping he would go away soon. I heard his foot steps retreating and started to clean up the blood that had now piled on to the bathroom tiles.


	10. Chapter 9: Confessions

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated I broke my knee by falling off of my horse and needed surgery so I've been really preoccupied with that. I decided to keep her being raped, and not change it. The previous vision I had for this story will be used in another story after this one is finished! Also, look for you reviews below because I respond to your comments and questions. Also, I copy and paste these reviews so don't think that when I type these reviews I have bad grammar, because I try hard to have the best grammar I can. Also…my parents a while back agreed to let me put my name on this website. I have a YouTube channel that I'd like you guys to watch. I haven't uploaded in a long time because of my knee and also because I didn't have time and I don't have a lot of subscribers yet. I really would like too film and upload more over the summer so if you would please watch the channel and watch the videos on it that would be great! The channel is my name: Saumya Khanna. If you have any questions, please pm me. I'll leave all my social media down below! Song: Dreaming Alone by Against the Current**

 **Reviews:**

From: Dreameuro: "Omg this is so good1 Please post soon, I've become invested in these characters!" **_Thankssss._**

From: Dreameuro: "so good! I can't wait to see the next update!" **_Here youuuuu goooooo_**

From: DauntlessDemigod: "I am disturbed wow Luke's a f*** face" **_Yeperdoodles_**

From: DauntlessDemigod: "Luke's gonna get his a** kicked big time by Percy when he finds out" **_Maybe he will and maybe he won't_**

From: Lornren: "Come on, when is Percy being the snot out of Luke? It be better if he died. Yep. Luke deserves Jason Grace lightening. Maybe Hermes just comes and tells Percy and then he tells Luke. Better" **_Well this is an AU so there won't be any gods in here._**

From: Guest: "Aw man why do you have to make us cry? Thanks for the update though." **_No problem, and sorryyyyyyy._**

From: Jayden Daughter Of Eris: "poor annabeth" **_L_**

From: NOODon'tDelete: "NOODon'tDelete:I don't think you need to delete any chapters. You may want to edit them, though, having Luke use something a little stronger as blackmail, or having not Luke at all. Then you just need something to continue the plot with that begins after the r***. Maybe annabeth gets pregnant or something similar to begin drawing percy's attention to what happened. Don't delete anything!" **_:-)))))_**

 **Ch. 9: Confessions**

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

After I cleaned my legs up I walked out of my bathroom to find Percy sitting on my bed.

"Oh…um hi." I said as I quickly threw the blood stained towel back into the bathroom.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked, concerned etched into his face.

"I-I think so." I managed to get out. He looked over at me from the bed and started to walk towards me. Once I realized he was trying to hug me I stepped back.

"Wise girl." Percy mumbled. I shook my head and stepped back even more. "I know I messed up Annabeth, just please try and forgive me." I kept my eyes on the floor, my foot tracing patterns into the dust that lingered there.

"I can't Perce." I mumbled, my head still hanging down.

"We're fake dating, Thalia and Nico, they want us to hold hands and kiss in public, as well as—"

"What?!" I said my head shooting up. "I'm not going to do that. I never agreed to that." I said shaking my head frantically. "I didn't agree to this Percy! I agreed to walking around in public and living together. This wasn't part of what Thalia told me." I said storming out of my sweats and no shoes.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked following me out of my room.

"To talk to Thals." I said and slamming the door in his face.

"THALIA!" I yelled as I walked into the studio.

"Hey Anni—" she stared before I cut her off.

"Don't you dare call me Annie. I need to talk now." She nodded her head and walked with me to the conference room.

"Okay what's up?" She asked ask I closed the door behind us.

"I have to kiss him?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm. Thalia's face fell.

"Okay, Annabeth."

"No."

"Excuse me?" She asked, her face full of shock.

"I'll hold his hand in public, I'll even live with him. Make me kiss him and I'll find a new manager." I threatened and walked out the door.

"Hey." Percy said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked brushing away from him.

"We have a writing session today. You coming?" He asked while gesturing towards the other room.

"Yeah."

"So I like the lyrics we have so far, but they want us too release two duets, one for each of our new albums." He said going through the notebook full of lyrics.

"Yeah let me see those." I said reaching for the notebook. "Okay, these here. I love these lyrics. I think we can expand on them and make a great song." Percy nodded.

"I have chords to work with that. You wanna sing while I play?" He asked. I nodded and took the notebook from his hands as he reached for his guitar.

" _The story starts laying in the dark with someone new  
I'm feeling tired from all the time I spent on you_ _  
_ _But I know I'm strong from all the trouble I've been through_ _  
_ _The story starts where the story falls apart with you_

 _Don't lie, bright eyes_ _  
_ _Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?  
Cause I know it's you I dream about every night_ _  
_ _Giving me a feeling like_ _  
_ _Love in the summer_ _  
_ _Way I've never felt with another_ _  
_ _Don't lie, bright eyes_ _  
_ _Is it me that you see?_ _  
_ _Tell me I'm not dreaming alone"_

At the end of the chorus our eyes met and I blushed and quickly looked away.

"OH MY GODS! That was amazing!" A high pitched voice squeeled from the doorway. I looked up to see Olivia Shannon in the door way.

"Hey Olivia…what are you doing here?" I asked slowly.

"Oh I'm the new receptionist here!" she squeeled again. _Great._ I thought and winced at her voice.

"OMG you know what's even better?!" She asked. I sighed and put the notebook down.

"No Shannon, I don't what's better?"

"Luke Castellan just hired Nico as his manager!" She said and did a happy dance.

"WHAT?!" Percy and I shouted at the same time. Percy and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I suppose that was from hearing I was hearing I was here." Luke said walking into the door frame. My body stiffened and I looked at the floor, tears threatening to spill. "I just heard Nico and Thalia were working together, and I knew that Thalia is Annabeth's manager and I just wanted to be able to spend more time with her after that night at Olivia's party." He said, smirking.

"You two. Slept together. At Olivia's party." Percy said looking between us.

"Sure did." Luke said smirking.

"We need to write these songs guys; can you just please leave us alone." I said, my teeth gritted, and staring at the floor.

"Damn, okay princess." Luke said throwing his hands up in defense before walking away.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Olivia said before running out of the room. I groaned and buried my head into my hands.

"Did he force you to have sex with him?" Percy bluntly asked.

"What?!" I asked snapping my head up.

"You were crying when you found me." He said. "Annabeth you can tell me." He said. Tears welled up in my eyes and I nodded my head. "Oh my god Annabeth." He said trying to reach out and hug me. I shook my head and backed away. "You need to tell someone Annabeth. Th-the police, and Nico so he can fire that creep." He stammered, his fists turning into balls. "How the hell-he doesn't deserve the right to even-UGH!" Percy yelled punching a hole in the wall. My eyes widened at the blood on his hand.

"Perce." I said softly.

"Annabeth please tell them." He said his gaze returning to mine.

"I can't, he has information on Thalia, Piper, everyone single one of my friends, if I tell anyone he's going to-" I started before I was cut off.

"Fine, I'll just go beat him up myself." He said, wrapping his hand in his jacket before walking out the door.

"Percy no!" I said trying to get up and walk after him. He turned around, his face close to mine. He took a few breaths before crashing his lips onto mine. My eyes widened. And I pushed away.

"Fuck I'm sorry I'm just going to-" He said before rushing out the door.


	11. Chapter 10: Anger Issues

**DO NOT SKIP THIS AUTHORS NOTE!** **Holy shit I have a shit town of views on this and I'm so proud. Also look for responses to your reviews below because I was feeling v salty today. Also, I think I might make this story short and then a sequel to it.**

 **Reviews:**

From: TumblrGeek: "Omg i love this story so far! It's a time far and few in between that I like a story this much! I look forward to the chapters in the future! I just love the character development and your style of writing" ~ **_You're literally my new favorite person thank you so much! BTW I loveeeeeee your username!_**

From: Desperate (Guest): "AaAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh I can't wait for more" ~ ** _Here you go_** ** _J_**

From: Annika5825: "Wait, why did Thalia think that Annabeth almost lost her virginity to Percy? I mean, they never hinted about it, I just don't get." ~ ** _I believe you forgot the "it" at the end of that sentence and I suggest that you re-read the first chapter._**

From: Guest: "Spell: yeah yea is notnotnotnotnot a word" ~ **_I was going to change it but now since it annoys you I'll just keep ititititit._**

 ** _Lmao I wasn't even that salty._**

 **Ch. 10: Anger Issues**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

"HEY LUKE!" I yelled after I walked out of the writing room. The blond turned around and smirked.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" Luke said extending his hand for one of those bro hugs. **(Idk I'm a girl.)** I ignored it and punched him instead.

"Damn." I said shaking my hand, "That hurt."

"The fuck was that for?!" Luke yelled, still clutching his face.

"You know damn well that what that was for." I got closer to his face and dropped my voice lower. "Touch Annabeth again and I will personal make sure you never have children."

"I don't know what you're talking about. She was practically begging for it." Luke responded smirking. Okay, so I've had trouble with keeping my anger in check. So instead of doing the rational things like calming down and walking away, I started beating the living shit out of him.

"You. Do. Not. Get. To. Speak. About. Annabeth. Like. That." I said while throwing punches inbetween each word.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled from behind me. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked pulling me away. Nico and Thalia came running out of the conference room, both of their hair and clothes a mess.

"What the hell happened to him?" Thalia asked with wide eyes. "There's blood all over his face!" I stretched my hand and winced at the pain and bruising. Nico seemed to notice and widened his eyes.

"Percy you can't just go punching people you don't like!" He yelled.

"I can't do this right now." I mumbled before walking away.

"Perce." Annabeth said.

"Not now Wise Girl." I said shaking my head.

"Percy stop."

"What?" I asked turning around to face her.

"You can't just go around punching every guy that pisses you off."

"He's not just any guy that pissed me off, he also-he touched-HO ware you okay with this?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"I'm not okay with this! Nothing about this is okay! But I do know if I tell anyone else about what happened he's going to drop every single piece of information he has on my friends and me and ruin our reputations and images." I dropped my hand back down to my side.

"Okay, okay. I'm just going to go home." I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back inside and say bye to Thals." She said. I nodded and walked over to the car and pulled out my phone to text Jason.

 **Bold-Percy** _Italics-Jason_

 **Hey man what's up**

 _Nothing wbu?_

 **Just thinking about things…wanna throw a party tonight?**

 _Yeah sure, mine or yours?_

 **Mine. You get the food, I'll go home and clear up.**

 _Sounds good man_

I grinned as I put my phone away and Annabeth came to the car.

"Hey so since you're going to your dad's tonight do you mind if I throw a party at the apartment tonight?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going over there anymore but go ahead at throw one I'll just stay in my room all night." She said, preoccupied with her phone.

"Thank youuuuu." I said dragging out the u and starting the car.

 **I'll update more later, I just wanted to give you guys a chapter before I go on vacation!**


	12. Chapter 11: Bad Decisions

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting! Here's the next chapter! But like how good was Trials of Apollo…I finished it the day it came out but I just never put it in. (If you took that sexually get your mind out of the gutter) I just got second row seats to see Pat Benatar and I'm so fucking excited.**

 **Reviews:**

From: riptidedauntlessgryffindor: "omg I went on your youtube…you are so pretty ! I am super jealous !" _**Awwww thanks**_

From: Desperate: "Doesn't percy know annabeth could be raped again I mean boiiiiiii but I still loved the chapter" _**Who said Luke would be invited.**_

From: SapphireTracker: "Hope your knee is fine. Please update if you're feeling fine! I really like it! _**Thanks and here's your update!**_

From: Anonymous: "I think that Annabeth is a little too cool all of the sudden about being raped. She was depressed and out of the blue she is like Normal…Other than that, great job!" _**Who said she still wasn't depressed. Anyone who has been depressed, gone through depression, or is going through depression, knows that you put on an act and pretend to be happy.**_

 **Ch. 11: Bad Decisions s**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Okay Annabeth you can do this. You can do this. It's only a party. Just a couple more hours and then you can stop pretending." So I somehow convinced Percy that I did ask for Luke to take my virginity and being the stupid ass he is, he believed me. I looked down at my legs to see the scars that still looked fresh. Shorts cover some of them but not all.

"All right concealer let's see if you actually work." I mumbled to myself before the door flew open.

"Hey Annie-" Percy said before he realized what I was doing. "Wise Girl what are you doing?" He asked trying to look at my thighs.

I quickly covered them with a towel before responding, "I cut my self shaving. Can't you give me some privacy?! Gods Percy you really haven't changed have you?" The lie came out quicker than I thought and I saw the hurt in Percy's eyes as I said the words. I knew if I was going to keep up this act I had to act like the 'Old Annabeth.' The one who would kick ass if he looked up and down at my body when I was wearing something short or too revealing.

"Well?" I asked. "Are you going to leave?"

He shook his head. I threw my hand up in the air.

"Percy! Get the fuck out of this bathroom right now!" I yelled. He shook his head and picked me up before setting me on the counter. "Percy what the fuck are you doing?"

"I thought you said you wanted to have sex with him." He said mindlessly tracing the scars. Tears started threatening to spill down my eyes. I shook my head and looked at the ceiling hoping they would go away.

"They're not from that. Trust me, I wanted Luke and I to happen Percy-"

"They look fresh Annabeth. All of these, they're all fresh." He mumbled.

"It's just because I cut them in the same place over and over again in high school Per-"

"High school?" His eyes widened and looked into mine.

"Was this because of me?" He asked, his eyes still wide. I didn't move. The tears spilled down my cheeks and I finally nodded in response. "Oh my gods, I did this. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He said running his hands through his hair. "Why was I so stupid? I had the perfect girl and I threw her away all because of stupid hormones."

"Percy it's fine."

"Fine?! None of this is fine Annabeth! I did this to you! I made you feel like you were- I don't know whatever I made you feel like!"

"Percy relax-"

 _Ding dong_ _ **(idk give me a break)**_

"That's the first wave of people." Percy muttered.

"How many people can this apartment fit?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A lot more than you think." He said brushing past me to open the door.

I sighed and quickly put the concealer on the scars-which surprisingly worked well. I took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom and preparing myself for the big party and loud music…except no one was there.

"I thought you were throwing a party?" I said slowly.

"Oh yeah, that's not till later. The guy at the door was bringing Chinese food. Want orange chicken?" He asked shaking the box. He must have noticed my confused expression. "It's only six. Party doesn't start till 10." He explained.

"Then why did you say that must be the first wave of people?" I asked taking a step toward him.

"You're easy to prank!" He smiled shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Plus I thought it would cheer you up." He said his mouth full and pointing a chopstick pointing at me. I laughed. "Hey there it is! There's that smile I love." His eyes widened and a piece of chicken fell from his chopsticks. "I mean like-or well I guess I mean love-shit-I guess I just mean-"

"Percy." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up confused.

"There is food coming out of your mouth."

"Oh." His eyes widened and closed his mouth.

"Wow Percy Jackson. Sexiest Man of the year." I laughed walking towards him.

"Hey! I'm still the sexiest man of the year! I just…have some quirks." He finished with a goofy grin on his face.

"Quirks?" I asked taking a couple more steps towards him.

"And bad habits." He said nodding his head in triumph.

"Bad habits…like what?" I asked taking another step closer. He took a step back.

 _ **~To make this convo easier Percy's lines will be bold and Annabeth's will me regular. I just don't want it to get confusing if I don't add stuff like she or he said after it. ~**_

" **Don't."**

"Don't what?" I asked tilting my head and playing dumb.

" **You know what I mean Annabeth."**

"No I don't" I said smiling taking a step closer.

" **Annabeth." Percy mumbled looking at the ground.**

"What?"

His eyes looked at mine, and in one swift motion his lips captured mine.

 _ **READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!**_

 _ **Damn Annabeth I thought bad decisions happened after you drank the alcohol.**_

 _ **Tell me what characters you'd like to see in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Also, please DO NOT comment stuff like "Why is she kissing him she just got raped." Or something along the lines of that because you don't know what I'm planning for the next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 12: Truth

_**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, I'M WORKING ON SOMETHING THAT'LL FUCK YOU UP AND IT'S GONNA BE AN EMOTIONAL ROLLEROCASTER SO THIS IS KIND OF A FILLER.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

SapphireTrafficker: "Will Annabeth tell Percy about the raping or will she keep it? (I don't know if this counts as 'something along the lines'" _**The first line of this chapter answers your question.**_

twinoffanfiction 101: "Plz keep going! I love it" __

1218: "pleaseeeee updatteeee…I dont know why i didnt find this story before. Annabeth deserves a great guy like percy" _ **Thank you! And you're right she really does.**_

shaarman: "can't wait for the next chapter, i hope you'll update soon !" 

Guest: "More more more" _**:P**_

Bambi (Guest): "Bambi: Luke castellaten, he should r*** her again and percy has to watch it" _**Well aren't you kinky.**_

 **Ch. 12: Truth**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"I didn't give him permission to have sex with me." I blurted out after I broke the kiss with Percy. His eyes widened and we started pacing.

"YOU TOLD ME-" He started, pointing a finger at me.

"I know, I know. I said it was a joke and you believed me. It's just if you knew the amount of dirt he had on my friends and family-"

"YOU MADE ME THINK I WAS RIDICULOUS FOR THINKING IT WAS RAPE. YOU WERE RAPED ANNABETH. THAT ISN'T SOMETHING YOU KEEP QUIET. HE PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOU. H-HE DID TERRIBLE THINGS AND YOU KEPT IT QUIET. WHY WOULD YOU-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE DID." I screamed, "I LIVED THROUGH IT. FUCK, I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO HIM." I yelled, panting.

"Sit." Was all he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Sit down Annabeth!" He repeated, his fists clenching. I obeyed and sat down. He pushed a box full of rice and orange chicken towards me.

"Percy, I'm sorry." He looked at me with a glare. "Percy-"

"It's not the first time he's done something like this Annabeth." He said, sweeping up the food from the floor.

"What?" I asked startled, and shoving the food in my mouth at the same time. Hey-I haven't exactly been eating much because of what happened.

"He's done it to other girls I know too. He claims he has dirt on their friends and family to get them to do stuff. If you help them he can go to jail. Which is a lot to ask right now, because it's still fresh in your mind but think about it please. Um…well that being said I'm going to go into my room." He finished, and scurried into his room. I sat in the chair and ate my food, quietly contemplating what Percy said. Once I was finished I cleaned the food from the table and put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Annabeth." Percy mumbled, wrapping his arms around me and shoving his face into my shoulder. I immediately stiffened at his touch and tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. "I'm not going to hurt you." I nodded and took a deep breath in. Percy was good. He wasn't going to do anything to me. "Do you want me to cancel the party?" He asked, his face now in my neck. I took a while before responding.

"No." I finally said. "It's okay, I can stay in my room."

"Lock the door though, okay? I don't know if Luke is going to show up or not." I nodded and turned around to hug him.

"Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. A phone ring cut us off. I dried my eyes before realizing it was mine.

"Who is that?" Percy asked coming up behind me.

"It's the hospital." I said furrowing my eyebrows. "Hello?" I asked, putting the iPhone to my ear.

" _Is this Annabeth Chase?"_

"This is she."

" _We need you to come to the hospital immediately, it's considering your mother._

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said before hanging up. "Percy I'm sorry but I have to go-"

"Let me go with you, I'll give you a ride."

 _ **READ:**_

 _ **I WANNA POST A CHAPTER WHERE I ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ON THE STORY. THAT BEING SAID, PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND IN QUESTIONS!**_


	14. Chapter 13: Drunk

**Sorry guys. I know you want Annabeth to be happy but…just don't** _ **hate me okay? Oh and since Sally's pregnant in the PJO books right now her child will be in their teenage years for the sake of this story. ALSO BET YOU BITCHES DIDN'T THINK YOU'D GET A CHAPTER THIS SOON HAHAHA. Expect long gap until the next chapter.**_

 **Reviews:**

From: Modern Demigod Hero: "Update soon!" __

From: Ananymous (Guest): "ananymous:Continue the story. i want to know what happens in the end."

From: SapphireTrafficker: "Will the next update be longer?" _**Yes!**_

From: Guest: "More" __

**Ch. 13: Drunk**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

We got to the hospital and Annabeth immediately rushed in and told the nurse she was here with her mom.

"Uh, Perce. It's family only-I know you want to come in but-"

"It's okay, go make sure your mom is fine." I said with a smile. "I can wait out here." She nodded and turned around to follow the nurse to her mom's room. I sighed and sat in one of the chairs that were lined up against the wall.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Woah-wait are you saying my mom is dying?" I asked, my head spinning from trying to understand what the doctors were saying.

"Frankly, yes we are." The doctor stated. "Your mother's kidneys have started failing, and once that starts the other organs will follow. Because of her state we can't give her a transpl-"

"Thank you, I get it." I replied cutting the doctor off and stepping to her bedside.

"I'll give you two some privacy." The doctor said, bowing out and closing the door. Tear were now streaming down my face and I was stroking her hand.

"Mom" I started but my voice cracked. I cleared my throat before starting again. "Mom. I don't know if you can hear me or anything, but if you can please fight. You can survive this. You're a fighter." I said sobbing, my voice cracking again on 'fighter'. I squeezed her hand as a stupid attempt to wake her up.

"Wise Girl." I turned around to see Percy walking into the room. "The nurse let me in, she said you probably should be with a friend." He looked at me with pity.

"She's dying." I said. "Multi-system organ failure. Or the start of it." I laughed. "You know she always told me to be strong. Never cry or anything like that. Now, look at me. Crying at her death bed." I finished, bitterly.

"It's okay to cry sometimes Annabeth." He said hugging me. "We're humans not bionic bunnies. We all have feelings." I just cried into his chest.

"Um…Ms. Chase?" The nurse asked timidly from the door. "We need your desicison soon." I took a deep breath and pulled away from Percy, while wiping away my tears.

"Where are the forms." I said walking towards her.

"They're here, ma'am are you sure you are willing to end life support?" I took a deep breath before responding.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, if you'd like to come outside to fill out the paperwork." I nodded and followed her outside.

 ***skip to them arriving at the house***

"Fuck." Percy said when we got to the door. "Jason must have let everyone in." He stated, indicating at the blaring music coming from inside the pent house.

"It's fine Perce. I could use some drinks."

"You should go to sleep." He said and I shook my head.

"I rather be drunk. Easier to forget." He seemed to get what I meant and nodded his head. "Just." He started and blocked the door.

"What now?"

"Stay by me okay? I don't know if Luke is here or not and even if he isn't-" He sighed, "I just don't want you to get hurt okay?"

"I'm 21 Percy, I can take care of myself." I replied, trying to push past him.

"Annabeth please." He begged.

"Fine, whatever. Can you please let me in now?" He grinned at my response.

"Oh, wait."

"Perseus Jackson, I want to drink and I want to do it now." I groaned stomping my foot like a child.

"Before you go in…I got you something from the hospital gift shop." He said pulling out a bracelet that had owls and olive trees on it. "Here."

"Athena's sacred animal was the owl and she made the olive tree for Greece." I said in admiration. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Well we should go in."

"Yeah." I replied, smiling.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"Yeah man. I'm glad to be here. Nico's a great manager and Hey or Hi Records is great too." Leo said to me. **(I LIKE 5SOS SUE ME)**

"Yeah, everybody loves it. Will you excuse me?" I asked already walking over to Annabeth's side.

"Yeah, of course." He mumbled. "We can talk later."

"You've been drinking too much Annabeth." I whispered in her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Have you ever gotten so drunk that you don't feel anything? You're just so happy that you don't actually realize what's going on." She asked, slurring her words a little. "Why can't I open this damn beer?" She asked, clearly frustrated. I put my hand over hers to stop her.

"Annabeth, I am not taking you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped."

"My mom's dead Percy. The one person I could always talk to without judgment. What's the point of living without her?"

"Don't say that." I said sternly. "Don't you ever say that."

"Why? You hurt me too. It's not like you care." She said bitterly. I softened my eyes. She's right, I hate her. I took my hand off the beer bottle.

"You're right, drink away, see if I care. Just get someone else to take you to the hospital when you pass out." I retorted, and walked away.

"Hey Leo can you dome a favor?" I asked.

"Yeah Perce what's up?" He asked, excited. It was easy to tell that he was new to the scene by his excitement and awe over everything.

"Get everyone out of her? I have a killer headache."

"I'm on it." He said nodding his head.

 _Ahhh yes power._ I thought taking a swig of beer.

"YOU GUYS PERCY'S ABOUT TO GET LAID, CLEAR OUT." I heard Leo yell. Whoops and hollers were heard over the apartment and I spit out my beer and looked over at Annabeth who had wide eyes too.

"Don't worry we'll leave you two alone." Nico said ushering people out.

"Well that was awkward." Annabeth giggled.

"I'm going to bed."

"Aww come on Seaweed Brain. Let's party some more." She giggled again, clearly drunk. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're drunk and I'm tired. Bye."

"Buzzkill." She mumbled before giggling again and slumping down onto the couch.


	15. Chapter 14: Not Now Annabeth

_**Hi! Thanks for your answers! Here's a new update! RIP me I'm a junior this year.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

From: idek (Guest): "idek: WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AND ALSO IS THERE PERCABETH FLUF IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTER" _**Read and find out!**_

From: JJ (Guest): "JJ:Updateplz" _**Here you go!**_

From: danynoemi: "ugh this story is so great. truly addicting" _**Thanks!**_

From: Modern Demigod Hero: "NOOOOOO I HAVE TO WAIT?!" _**Haha glad you like the story.**_

From: Guest: ":More this is so good" _**Thanks!**_

From: cantthinkofaname: "I like this story's plotline, but there's tons of spelling nd grammatical errors and the character seem a little bit OOC." _**k**_

From: Nyacandy: "Sorry, but this is a very poorly written scene. The Annabeth I know would fight as hard as she could, she wouldn't just roll over and let it happen." _**K**_

From: Guest: ":I AM NOT PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE ARE NO BREAKS ON THE FEELS TRAIN CHOO CHOO" _**Hahaha this is my favorite review.**_

 _ **Ch. 14: Not Now Annabeth**_

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. _Typical_. I thought as I got up and walked to the kitchen to get an Advil and water to kill my own hangover. Annabeth walked in stumbling a little bit.

"I think I'm still a little drunk." She said tripping over a chair. She looked up at me from the ground. "Oh wow, shirtless…you are shirtless." She stated pointing at me. I looked at my v neck and jeans I had changed into and scoffed.

"Yeah you're definitely still drunk and hallucinating. I'm going to studio." I told her, picking up my keys and jacket, "Do everyone a favor and don't come down till your sober."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She mumbled.

"You don't remember anything from last night do you?" I asked.

"Not a thing." She said giggling.

"God I hate drunk you. Here's some cash for when you sober up and need a cab ride down to the studio."

"Okey Dokey Artichokie." I rolled my eyes at her comment and walked out the door.

 _ **skip to studio**_

" _Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you"_

"Sounds good." Annabeth said from the doorway.

"Oh finally sober are we?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes and I am so sorry." She said throwing her head back and dragging out the r in sorry.

"Let's just write okay."

"Yeah, of course." She replied, nodding and grabbing a guitar from the corner. "Hey what was your lyrics that you wanted to use? We can work on that right now."

"I'm focusing on the lyrics you wrote. It's a good song." I replied, strumming chords while muttering lyrics under my breath.

"The song is basically finished why don't we just go through it." She says sighing.

"Yeah whatever."

"Percy."

"What?" I snapped, glaring at her.

"Gods! Why can't we just get along sometimes?" She said throwing her hand up in the air.

"It's not my fault that you're a bitch all the time is it?" I retorted.

"Me? A bitch? You're the one who's always throwing parties and sleeping with girls!"

"BELIEVE IT OR NOT, NOT EVERYTHIG I DO IS HAVE SEX WITH WOMEN!"

"OH PLEASE! WHAT WAS IT I WAS READING ON ALL OF THOSE TABLOIDS? 'PERCY JACKSON AND HIS NEW GIRLFREIND: GIGI HADID. PERCY JACKSON AND HIS NEW GIRFRIEND: THAT SLUT OVER THERE.' DO YOU HONESTLY THINK PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE YOUR MUSIC. THE ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT YOU IS YOUR MUSIC."

I flinched back in surprise at her comment.

"Perce." She said her face softening.

"I want your crap out of my apartment my tonight." I told her, picking up my things and walking out of the room.

"Hey what's going on we heard shouting." Nico asked as him and Thalia ran into the room.

"Why don't you ask her? She already thinks she knows everything anyways. I'm going to clear my head." I said, walking out of the room.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"What the hell happened?" Thalia asked with wide eyes after Percy left.

"Okay. Well you see…I have to go." I mumbled, brushing past them and out the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pretty lady I can't let you go after him. He needs some time to cool down." 

"Leo get out of the way." I sighed and attempted to push him away. "Ugh, what the hell do you guys eat these days?"

"It's called working out and being strong. Maybe you've heard of it? Percy doesn't get that muscular from sitting around you know."

"Leo I really don't care, do you know where Percy is?"

"Yes."

"Great! Where-"

"No, no, no, no, I am not allowed to tell you where he went."

"Leo tell me where he went and I'll let you be my opening act on my next tour."

"He's at Stone Brewery, do you know where it is? I can write down the address for you if you need it." He said scrambling for a piece of pen and paper.

"Thanks Leo but I know where it is Leo. Just tell Thalia I want you to open for me she's down there." I laughed and pointed down the hall.

"Thank you so, so, so much." He said kissing my cheek and running down the hall.

 _Okay Percy let's go track you down._

"Taxi!" I yelled and put my hand out. "Stone Brewery please."


	16. Chapter 15: I Need Help

_**Here's an update for you guys! You wanted more Reyna so you got it! I hope you like this side of her!**_

 _ **No Reviews**_ __

 **Ch. 15: I Need Help**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"I don't think drinking is such a good idea, I hear Annabeth is on the rampage looking for you." I hear a voice say to the right of me as I take a sip of beer. "Is this seat taken?" She asks and I shake my head in response.

"How does she even know where I am?" I ask looking over to Puerto Rican girl.

"She promised Leo the opening act spot on her next tour. But that's not the point. The point-"

"Is for you to make me realize that I need to forgive her and you make me realize I'm actually in love with her and that I need to help her through this mess right? According to the romcom's that's how it goes at least. If you're here to do that Reyna, then leave it's not worth your time." I say, returning my attention to my beer.

"Actually I was going to say that she's being a bitch."

"Oh really do tell."

"But-you do love her you know."

"It's been three and a half years how am I still hung up on her." I groaned hanging my head back.

"She tell you about the Luke thing?" Reyna asked as the bartender handed her a martini.

"You know about that? I thought she didn't tell anyone else."

"She didn't tell me, Luke did. He was bragging about it at a party the other night. Seriously no olives?! How do you have a dirty martini without olives and where are the peanuts? This is a bar I want peanuts and I want my olives. 5 years of being friends with Annabeth, you think the public would know about my preferences by now. Ugh I can't drink this anymore." She finished, pushing the martini away and looking at it with disgust.

"Never mind your martini-"

"Never mind my martini!? Never mind my martini?! My martinis are important Percy!"

"Okay, okay, your martinis are important but what are we going to do about Annabeth?"

"Why don't you just talk to her she's standing right behind you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused until I felt something poke my shoulder.

"Hi." Annabeth said once I'd turn around to face her. "Can we talk. I think I need some help."

"Yeah, let's go for a walk." I nodded, and gestured towards the door.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"It was your idea to talk." Percy said after a while of walking around.

"I don't know where to start." I admitted, taking a sudden interest in the ground.

"We can get a lawyer." He suggested.

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good start."

"You wanna just go home? We can hammer out all the details tomorrow." Percy suggested again.

"Yeah, okay." I replied, still staring at the ground.

"Car's over this way." He said looking at me. "Annabeth."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

 _ **Short filler. I'm swamped with SAT and ACT prep. Plus junior year's a bitch. Sorry I can't update as much.**_

 _ **~Saumya~**_

 _ **Social Media:**_

 _ **Instagram~ & .equitate & .around**_

 _ **Twitter~ saumyakhannaa**_

 _ **Tumblr~ book_and_horse_nerd**_

 _ **Wattpad~ book_and_horse_nerd**_

 _ **Best way to talk to me is dm me on any Instagram account or on Wattpad!**_


	17. Chapter 16: Drunk Again

_**Hi…. please don't kill me for not updating school's a bitch. Okay really liked writing drunk Annabeth so I'm doing it again.**_

 **Ch. 16: Drunk Again**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Perce." I mumbled knocking on his door. "Perce open up I can't sleep."

"Annabeth you can never sleep." He groaned when he opened the door. "Come on." He continued, gesturing me into his room. I walked in and proceeded straight onto my side of his bed. I immediately noticed the sticky notes with lawyer's phone numbers scribbled on them.

"Percy why are you still trying to fight this. We've contacted 15 lawyers over the past 5 months and all of them said we don't have a case. I showered after, there's no proof. We can't do anything about it." I argued, close to tears and frustrated.

"Bullshit." He whispered in my ear and pulled me close to his body. "There's hope."

"I don't think there is." I responded softly.

"Yes there is, don't say that." He replied, kissing my ear. I sighed at the gesture. I know he probably wants to date and is waiting till I'm ready but I don't know if I'll ever be. The only reason I stay in his room is so I don't get nightmare's and can sleep. I turned around to face him and stared in his eyes for a while.

"What are you doing?" He asked smiling.

"Let's play never have I ever!" I said, bolting up. "I'm going to grab a bottle of wine."

"Okay." He said laughing. "Get some cheese and crackers while you're there!" He yelled, still laughing.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"No, no. I never slept with Adrian, she just made out with me." I said, slurring as I took another sip from the wine bottle. Annabeth laughed at my answer and I smiled at her.

"We are sooooo drunk." She laughed even harder. "I love being drunk though. It's like you're in an alternate universe!" She giggled again. "OMG I have an idea!" she squeeled

"What?!" I asked, simultaneously excited to hear it.

"Okay, just close your eyes. She said. I obliged and waited anxiously. I heard her giggle right in front of my face before I felt her lips on mine. I immediately pulled her closer and kissed her back. She pushed me back on the carpet and started kissing down my neck, leaving hickey's as she went.

"WAIT." I yelled and bolted upright. "No sex. At least, not for another 6 months to a year. You need time and space." I said nodding in agreement with myself. She stared at me for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders and said a quick "Okay." before climbing into the bed.

"Come on Seaweed Brain we gotta be up in a couple hours."

 _ **Okay, little filler. I gotta go babysit now!**_

 _ **Social media:**_

 _ **Instagram: & .equitate**_

 _ **Twitter: saumyakhannaa**_

 _ **Wattpad &Tumblr: book_and_horse_nerd**_


	18. Chapter 17: Hungover

**_Hey guys! So so sorry that I haven't been updating! Junior year is a pain in the ass! I'm really trying to update as much as I can! Edit: As biblophilia has gracefully mentioned only one line made it in! Here is the full chapter!_**

 **Reviews:**

From: Smartie1029: "Can you do more drunk Annabeth?" **_Yessssss, I love writing drunk Annabeth._**

From: biblophilia : "Love this. Though i hay to ask you a question, which country are you from?" **_The U.S._** ** _J_**

 **Ch. 16: Hungover**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Oh my god I have such a bad migraine." I groaned as my six a.m. alarm went off. "Percy let me go we have to get up for work."

"No, five more minutes of sleep." He mumbled. I sighed and relaxed letting him bury his head in my shoulder.

"We have to leave soon Percy."

"We can call in sick."

"And what reason would we have to call in sick?"

"I don't know just say we have the flu."

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Fine!" Percy said angrily. "I'll get up and go to the fucking studio."

"Don't yell please." I winced at his raised voice.

 ***skip to studio***

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"RISE AND SHINE CUPCAKES." Nico yelled at us as him and Thalia walked into the room with posters and cd's in their hands.

"Oh my god could you be any louder?" Annabeth groaned, pushing her face into a pillow. Nico smirked at her response and walked over to her.

"YES I CAN." He yelled in her ear.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." Annabeth yelled back, shoving the pillow into his face.

"Sign all of these. Fans are entering contest and can win them." Thalia said in a monotone voice before walking out the door.

"Yeah, do that. Are you guys up to recording the songs later?" Nico asked.

"No." Annabeth groaned. "I'm too hungover."

"Right well then I guess there's one thing left to do." Nico said, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"OH MY GODS YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING." Annabeth screamed. "How are you not hungover?" She asked in an annoyed tone, reaching over to start signing the posters and cd's that were on the coffee table in front of us.

"I just used to drink a lot and got used to it." I responded shrugging.

"Gods I want to punch you and your non hungover brain in the face."

"But that would hurt. A lot." I said scrunching y face in confusion.

"Just sign the damn posters Percy."

"Okay."

 ** _All right it's 10:14 and I'm tired. I'll try and update soon. P.S. it's my birthday Monday! I'm gonna be 16 so yayyyyyy._**


	19. Chapter 19: Kisses

_**Hey everyone. Thanks for your input but I am not having them have sex. This being said, I am going to do a time skip to a year later where you do see Percy and Annabeth in a relationship. So….enjoy. I also figured out how I want to end this(which will be soon**_ __ _ **) but there will be a sequel!**_

 **Reviews:**

From: Guest: "more and happy birthday" _**Thanks**_ __

 **Annabeth's P.O.V. (1 year later)**

I woke up to the feeling of wet sloppy kisses being placed down my neck, and I had one thought-Percy.

"Ugh Percy stop this isn't how I like waking up." I groaned trying to push him off of me.

"You don't like waking up like this?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk dancing on his lips. "You don't like waking up to see your very sexy, very hot, very _shirtless_ boyfriend kissing your neck? I don't know about you but I'd love waking up to that."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're gay?"

"What!? No, I'm just saying-ugh-forget it, I give up." He groaned, shiftinig off of me and landing on his side of the bed.

"Well Mr. "I'm very sexy", I'm going to get ready for soundcheck."

"Okey dokey" He replied with a goofy smile.

"Dork." I mumbled, walking out of the back room of the tour bus.

"Morning." Thalia spoke when she saw me. "How's operation break my cousin's heart going?"

"That sarcasm?" I ask, reaching for the box of blueberries in the fridge.

"You're dating my cousin till he falls in love with you just so he can feel the pain that you felt when you were 17, so yes, it's sarcasm." She replied in an ice cold tone.

"You encouraged this, I don't know why you're complaining now."

"You're holding a grudge from when you were a teenager."

"Okay, I'm just going to go back and let you cool down then." I say, setting the box of blueberries back in the fridge and heading back to the lounge area of the bus.

"Ah!" I yell as Percy grabs me and pulls me on top of him.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. You just had to come back for more." He teased, pulling me onto his lap.

"Oh is that why I came back here then?" I asked, portraying fake happiness that was easy to fake.

"Yes that's exactly why." He grinned, pushing his lips on mine.

"OH MY GODS MY EYES." Leo yells, when he opens the door.

"If you don't like it then don't barge in." Percy retorted and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Ugh. I came to get you guys. We're here if you hadn't noticed by the stopped motion of the bus. They need you to get ready so we can do soundcheck."

"Ugh fine, we'll be there in 10." Percy groaned. "I can't get up if you don't get off of me you know."

I stood up from his lap and walked towards the door when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Percy no."

"Percy YES."

"Do you want to be dropped? Or get this tour cancelled. We can not miss another soundcheck just because you feel like making out for half an hour."

"But you like it." He mumbles, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Perce."

"Fine." He grumbled, letting me go.

"Thank youuuuuuu."


End file.
